Bakugan Brawlers: Opposites attract
by Hotaru987
Summary: What would've happened if Masqurade wasn't alone? What if there was a girl with him? Who stood by his side through thick and thin? Would something spark betwen them? Read and find out. Masqurade and Alice are two seprate people, and she dosen't brawl.
1. Misuri

**Name  
Misuri Hibikane**

**Bakugan Type  
Has a bit of every kind, but mostly Darkus and Ventus.  
**  
**Past**  
**You've known Masqurade for as long as you can remember. You both were childhood friends. When then cards came falling fro the sky he was the one to teach you how to play. Then one day this man known as Hal-G came up to you both. He gave him a card known as the 'Doom Card'. He told him that it would make him the best Bakugan player in the world. Masqurade took it with out question and soon he began to change. He wasn't the same sweet little boy you once knew. You, however, stayed by his side, becasue you had a crush on him. You don't know the full extent of their plan but will do whever Masqurade tells you to do. Both he and Hal-G knows this to be true. You don't like the fact that the doom cards destroys the Bakugan and you hate the screams that they give off while going. It breaks your heart, so you try to avoid battling if it's with the doom card.  
****.**

**Friends  
You used to have a lot of friends until Masqurade went all evil on people. Now you don't have any.  
**  
**Guardian Bakugan(s)**  
**Darkus- Darkgrera  
Ventus- Skipira  
Pryrus- Fokuya**

**Also in this story Alice doesn't bakugan brawl, and Masqurade and alice are two seprate people. Furthermore, I apologize if I just spoiled the secreat for some of you if you're new to Bakugan. Thats all I wanted to say. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Misuri**

"Masquerade!...Masquerade! Come out, come out where ever you are!" I giggled skipping down one of the long winding hall ways of the mansion. My skirt lifted dangerously high almost showing myunderwear while skipping. I was also wearing a purple tank top, with my midnight blue hair falling down to m shoulders.

"Misuri, what is it that you want?" I froze, and spun around and clasped my hands behind me. "Hi!"

Masquerade stood there, his arms folded, and a scowl on his face. His mask hid his eyes, and his white overcoat trailed slightly behind him. He gave an aggravated sighed. "You called?"

I smiled and walked up until I was in front of him. "Yeah, I called you. You promised that you would let me go out to the store." He scoffed and brushed past me. "No." I ran to catch up with him. "Come on, please." Masqurade ignored my pouting face. He was determined not to give in…..again. "How come you never let me go out?"

"Because, you have work to do here." Masquerade stopped. "I found someone else to face off with little Dan." He handed you the Doom card. "You know what to do. The target is in your Baku-pod." I nodded and took the card. I suppressed a shiver when I felt the negative energy come off of it.

I gave him a salute. "Don't worry Masquerade. I'll get this done!" I smiled and used the dimension portal Hal-G created for transportation.

Masquerade stared at the spot where I was just standing and shook his head. "Why I keep her around is a mystery all on its own." With that he continued on his walk to his chambers.

I took in a big whiff of the outside air. There was nothing I enjoyed more than being outside. "That mansion is too stuffy for my liking." I looked around searching for the target. I checked my Baku-Pod and pulled up the target Masquerade was talking about.

He had black hair and sharp black eyes. He looked to be about ten years old. "Terry Hanabi." A couple of kids were walking past me. "I hear that there's this kid at the park and he's beating everyone that comes across him." The taller one said. "Yeah, I know. Come on, maybe we can see one of his battles."

"Hm…I wonder." I followed them to the park. There was a crowed of kids surrounding two boys. "Ha! You suck, looser!" Pushing my way to the front I saw the kid you were looking for. I smirked. "Found you."

The boy, named Terry, turned to the crowed. "Which one of you losers want to go next?" No one came forward. "You wimps! Get out of my way." Terry shoved some kids out of the way and left.

i followed behind him. "Hey Terry!" He stopped and turned. "What do you want?" I smirked. "I hear you're looking for a good challenge."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've peeked my interest." I tossed him the Doom card. His eyes widened. "So you know what this means? Masquerade has recognized your talent." He nodded and smirked. "Your target is Dan Kuso. Take him down and you can keep the card."

I turned around. "Good luck." I smirked and left. Once I was sure no one was around to see me, I used the dimension transporter and returned to the mansion.

I giggled. "Mission accomplished."

"Did you do what I asked?" I smiled and turned around. Masquerade was standing there with Hydranoid on his left shoulder. "Yep. He's very cocky…Dan should have found his match." Masquerade nodded and walked past me. I followed. "Good." You frowned slightly.

'I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now.' I sighed, missing the frown of annoyance on Masquerade's face. 'I hope they're not too worried…I have been gone for a good week now.'

"Stop thinking about them. It will do you no good. We don't need you distracted from your work, seeing as you can hardly get that done at times." I nodded sadly. "I know…it's just…"

"Masquerade." He stopped and looked at the wall. Hal-G's face was coming out of the wall. "Hal-G, what a pleasant surprise." I rolled my eyes. I do not like that guy, and I showed it often. A shiver ran up my spine when I felt Masquerade's glare on me.

"Naga, is getting impatient. The longer he goes with-out obtaining the Infinity core the more irritated he gets. "If he didn't try to take the silent core for himself this wouldn't have happened." You mumbled. "Misuri!" I jumped and squeaked at Masquerade's voice. I knew that voice. He was angry. "Sorry." I said, looking down and keeping my mouth closed.

Masquerade and Hal-G finished their conversation. Masquerade then turned to me, his lips set in a fine line. "How dare you speak so disrespectful about Lord Naga?" His voice was calm, but that only meant he was extremely angry. "I…"

"You what?" I winced at his tone of voice…or rather the lack of that. "I didn't think…you would hear me." He shook his head and grabbed my arm. "T-that hurts." He pulled me close to his face. "Don't EVER talk about Lord Naga that way again." He glared at me through his mask. "Do you understand me?"

He tightened his grip on my arm. On reflex my other arm went to his hand to try to release his grip. "Answer me!"

I nodded quickly avoiding his gaze. "Y-yes…" He shoved me away from him, making me stumble over your feet, and falling to the ground.

"You should do better to learn your place." I nodded holding my arm. He started walking and didn't look back at me. He turned the corner, leaving me on the floor.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my arm. There was a bruise starting to form in the shape of a hand. I stood up still holding my arm, and dragged myself all the way to my room. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled out a fits aid kit. I pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around my arm where the bruise was forming.

"There…That should do." I said and put the stuff up.

"Why do you put up with that?" The small green bakugan on my bed asked. I turned to Skipira. "Because…"

"Because what?" Chimed in Fokuya, the pyrus attributed serpantoid. "Because I…"

"You're too trusting." Darkgrera said. I sighed and moved over to sit on the bed. "I know…But I can't just leave Masquerade here. I promised him that I would stay by his side."

"But at what cost? He abuses you, hurts you, and you just over look it every time." I winced at Skipira's tone of voice. "He's just confused. It all started with that stupid Doom card he was given. That and Hal-G." You sighed. "I wish we never went to the park that day."

I put my face in my hands and wept quietly.

I jumped at the knock on the door. I ran to the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked in the mirror it was hard to tell I were crying. Then I put a smile on my face and went back to the door, and opened it.

"Hola!!" I smiled at Masquerade. "Can I help you with something?" "The boy has failed. However, he has weakened Dan considerably. I want you to go out and challenge Dan. He's so sure of himself that he won't lose that he'll accept the challenge."

I nodded. "Um…if you're sure."

He smirked. "Good. Get ready to leave." He turned to leave but stopped. "Before I forget." He handed the Doom card to ME.

You hesitated on taking it. He glared. "What's the hold up?" I shook my head. "Is that really necessary?" He roughly grabbed my hand and forced the card into it. "I'm starting to think I'm letting you have too much freedom. Don't ever question my authority." I nodded in defeat. "Alright."

He released my hand and walked away. I sighed and closed the door. "Darkgrera, I'm taking you along. I'm using Darkus today."

I grabbed him and two other Darkus attributed bakugan. I put Fokuya, and Skipira in my box with the rest of my bakugan. "You two stay in here, and stay quiet."

They nodded….or at least I think, before I closed the box. "Alright Dargkrera, time to go."


	2. Bakugan Brawl! Dan vs Misuri!

**One thing I forgot to mention in the first one. Misuri, her name is pronounced like the english word Misery. The only difference is that there is a slight emphases on the 'su' part of her name....if you can understand that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bakugan Brawl!!! Dan Vs. Misuri!**

**_Recap_**

_"Hola!!" I smiled at Masquerade. "Can I help you with something?" "The boy has failed. However, he has weakened Dan considerably. I want you to go out and challenge Dan. He's so sure of himself that he won't lose that he'll accept the challenge."_

_I nodded. "Um…if you're sure."_

_He smirked. "Good. Get ready to leave." He turned to leave but stopped. "Before I forget." He handed the Doom card to ME._

_You hesitated on taking it. He glared. "What's the hold up?" I shook my head. "Is that really necessary?" He roughly grabbed my hand and forced the card into it. "I'm starting to think I'm letting you have too much freedom. Don't ever question my authority." I nodded in defeat. "Alright."_

_He released my hand and walked away. I sighed and closed the door. "Darkgrera, I'm taking you along. I'm using Darkus today."_

_I grabbed him and two other Darkus attributed bakugan. I put Fokuya, and Skipira in my box with the rest of my bakugan. "You two stay in here, and stay quiet."_

_They nodded….or at least I think, before I closed the box. "Alright Dargkrera, time to go."_

**Begin!**

"Dan!"

The brown haired boy turned to the one who called his name. "I finally found you." I said walked from behind a tree, and into their view. "What do you want?" He growled at. I laughed. "I want a battle of course." I held up a bakugan.

"You in or out?"

"Dan, let me take her! You need to rest!" The blue head yelled. Runo, I think her name was. "She's right, Dan. You just got finish with a brawl. It wouldn't be smart to do another with out resting." The youngest one, Marucho, tried reasoning with Dan. I smirked. If Dan knew what was good for him then he would listen to his friends...But we all knew his pride wouldn't allow him to turn down a brawl.

"So Dan." I Taunted. "You game? Or are you gonna chicken out?"

Dan let out a frustrated growl. "Drago! Are you with me!?" "Always, Dan." A deep voice sounded from his shoulder. So that was the pyrus dragonoid that has been getting in the way of Masqurade's plans. Drago looked at me with determination in his eyes. "Ok! Let's go!!"

We both took out a card.

"Field card open!" A bright light of Vestroia energy emitted from the cards and surround me, Dan and his companions. When the light was gone were were no longer at the park. We were on a flat playing field with the different colors of the attributes.

I smirked. "Doom card set." I whispered dropping the card into the ground.

"So what I thought was right!! You do work for that jerk Masqurade!" The silver head yelled pointing a finger at me. I looked at Dan, ignoring his friends.

"Field card set!!"

I threw my Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!! Darkus Octocloid stand!!" The small bakugan opened up on the card, and it glowed in a black light. A huge black and purple Octopus rose up, it's many tentacles whipping around dangerously.

"Bakugan brawl!! Pyrus Centiploid stand!" Dan yelled, calling his bakugan. When it appeared it looked like a huge red centipede.

"Battle start." Said the female voice on the Baku-pod. I looked down at the Baku-pod. Octocloid was at 350g's. You had a 50g lead on Dan. The only problem was, was that Dan's bakugan was on a different car. I smirked. "I can change that." I took out a card. "Special ability card activate! Dark Claw!!"

Dan looked confused. "Dark claw! What the hell does that do?!" "Dark claw is a Darkus ability card that forces the weakest bakugan on the opponents side into battle. It also takes away 50g's if that bakugan isn't a darkus."

I smirked. "You're smart kid. I'm impressed." The one named Marucho, blushed at the compliment. He fixed his glasses in a sorry attempt to regain his color. A huge claw attached itself onto Octocloid and the claw wrapped around Dan's bakugan, and slammed it onto the same card as Octocloid.

"Centiploid has a decrease of 50g's. Advantage Darkus Otocloid." The Baku-pod said. "Now attack!"

"Not so fast! Ability card activate, Volcaniz Heat!" "Centiploid gains 150g's. Advantage Centiploid."

His friends cheered for Dan. I glared, but it quickly turned into a cocky smirk. "Nice try Dan, but you'll need to do much better than that if you hope to beat me. Now! Field card activate, Power Strike!!" The card underneath the two bakugans shone brightly. Octocloid's G's went up by 100g's and now once again I had a 50g lead on Dan.

"Octicloid destroy his bakugan!!"

Dan could only watch as his bakugan was defeated. The rip in the demension appeared and took Dan's loosing bakugan to the doom dimension. You winced and turned you head away trying in vain to block out the bakugan's screaming. I felt my heart being squeezed, and I forced back the tears.

_'Get yourself together! I have to do this for Masqurade!'_

I forced my self to numb myself to the screams. Octocloid came back to me. Dan and his friends glared. "You'll pay for that, you scum!" He grabbed another card. "Field card set! Pyrus Mantris stand!" I looked at Octocloid. "Get ready for another round." "Field card set! Darkus Octocloid stand!" I yelled throwing my bakugan onto my card. "Now field card activate! Dark power source!"

"Octocloid power increase by 100g's. Advantage Octocloid." I smirked at my Baku-pod.

_'Ok, my Octocloid is 450g's. His bakugan is only 300g's. This fight is mine.'_

"Octocloid attack!" I yelled only to realize that my move was a mistake. I looked over to Dan, and saw a smirk on his face. _'Shit! It must be a trap!'_ "Wrong move, princess. I use Power Exchange!!"

I gasped in surprise. "Awesome move Dan!" Alice smiled.  
"I bet that freak didn't see that coming!" Runo grinned, punching her fist in the air. The quiet one, Shin, only nodded.

"Power exchanged initiated. Mantri's now at 450g's. Octocloid now at 300g's. Advantage Mantris." I glared at the automatic voice in the Baku-pods. _'Thanks for stating the obvious. These things get so annoying sometimes.'_

The two Bakugans did battle but Octocloid was quickly over powered. My bakugan lost, and Dan and his friends cheered in his victory. "Don't get to cocky yet Dan!" I yelled throwing out another bakugan. Dan threw out his Mantris again, and this time the brawl ended in a draw. Mantris was sent to the doom dimension while mine came back to me.

"Dan! Pull yourself together! Don't let her beat you!" Runo yelled, in that annoying voice of hers. Dan growled. "I know! I know!" Dan's bakugan, Drago, hopped i front of Dan's view. "Dan, put me in. Let me take care of her." The deep voice associated with Drago sounded. "Are you sure about this buddy. She's tough!" Drago moved it's miniature head, in a nodding gesture. "More than ever my friend." Dan grinned. "Ok! Bakugan brawl!! Bakugan stand, Drago!!"

All I could do was stare in silent awe at the dragonoid. The dragon was huge with two great, and powerful wings, that looked like it could cast a shadow over the entire New York city. It shone in brilliant red, the perfect color for it's fiery spirit. In the dragon's eyes burnt a flame that I had never seen in a Pyrus attributed bakugan. When it roared a shiver a fear ran through my spine. I could feel his raw power just in his roar. This was going to be an awesome battle.

"Mistress, send me out." I looked at Darkgrera, and smirked. "You feel the dragoniod's power as well, don't you?" I didn't get a reply. "Alright then, lets go." I grabbed Darkgrera. "Bakugan Brawl!! Bakugan stand, Darkgrera!"

A purple tornado swirled around Darkgrera as he emerged. The tornado dissipated when he opened his wings, letting out a roar similar to Drago's. Darkgrera was a dragon with a purple belly and black body. His size could rival Drago's. Darkgrera's wings were pitch black with purple metal tops. His head had three spikes, two on the side of his head and on right in the middle. They were purple. His glowing red eyes also added to his menacing effect.

The two dragons roared at each other engaged into a heated battle. They clawed, bit and tackled each other. The dragons flew high into the sky continuing their battle. I shuddered as I felt the raw power of the two dragons. It was so great that it shook the dimension we were all in. I looked at Dan and saw him staring in awe, and looked like he was glowing. No doubt he felt this tremendous power too.

Suddenly the two dragons crashed back to the ground. "Dan! I need more power!" Dan nodded, being snapped out of his thoughts. "You got it pal! Ability card activate! Boosted Dragon!"

"Drago increased be 100g's. Advantage pyrus dragoniod."

I calmly watched as Dan obtained the upper hand. I wasn't worried because I had an ace in the hole. "Darkgrera get ready!" "Yes, mistress." The very deep voice of Darkgrera sounded. I pulled out a card. _'Dan...Please forgive me.'_

"Hey Dan!" He looked at me. "It's time I end this!"

Darkgrera pushed Drago away from him. "Ability card activate. Dark Core Incinerator." Everyone on Dan's side, even Marucho and Alice, had confused faces. "What is that!?"

Darkgrera opened his mouth and a huge black sphere formed. Dan looked at his Baku-pod and saw Darkgrera's G's increasing. "Darkgrera gains 150g's. Drago looses 100g's. Advantage Darkgrera."

"Dan! Do something!" Drago yelled. "Don't worry buddy! I'm not gonna loose you!" "Field card open, Character card!"

"Drago gains 100g's. Advantage Darkgrera."

Dan growled. _'I have to do something! If I don't then i'm going to loose Drago forever!'_I avoioded looking at anyone, and decided to look at my shoes. My bangs covered my eyes, hidin the deep regret I was feeling, at what I'm about to do.

"Darkgrera...Finish it!"

"As you wish, my mistress!" Dan could only watch as Drago tried and failed at holding back my dragon's attack. "DRAGO!!!!!!" I covered my ears and turned my back refusing to watch what I've just done.

"Drago! You can't leave me! You can't go!!" I heard Dan yell. His voice was cracking, and I could tell he was fight back tears. "Dan...I couldn't have asked for a better partner...I will always be with you, Dan."

_'Oh lord...Why did this have to happen.' _I thought, trying to fight back my own tears. Having to tear two people so close to each other. I chanced to turn around and looked at Darkgrera. I couldn't ever imagine loosing him, or Fokuya, and Skipira. _'I am sorry Masqurade...but...I can't do this. I'll just take the punishment then have to go through this.'_

"Doom card return..." I whispered so low, even I wasn't sure if I said it or not. Suddenly the rip in the dimension closed and the dragonoid turned back into a ball and fell to the ground right in front of Dan. "Drago!" He yelled happily. "I thought I was going to loose you!" Drago opened up. "What happened. I thought I was going to the Doom dimension." They all looked at me, holding the doom card in my hands.

I looked at Darkgrera, who changed back into a ball and was in my hands, ignoring the looks of Dan and his friends. A light surrounded us and transported us back into the park, where everything that has paused in time started once again, as if we had never left. "Why did you do that? Masqurade will be furious." I sighed. "I know...but I just couldn't...What if it was you in the position...I just couldn't have someone go through that." I sighed a bit heavier this time.

"What do you think you're playing at!?!" I looked up at Runo's yell. "Do you think that we're going to forgive you just because you didn't send Drago away!?" Julie then added. "Yeah, we won't ever forgive you!"

I looked into Dan's eyes, and mouthed. "I'm sorry." He was the only one who caught it, but before he could say anything I turned and ran. "H-hey! Come back here!" Dan hopped up and ran off chasing me, his friends right behind him. I cursed and turned to run behind the tree and took out a card. It glowed and the dimension transporter appeared in front of me. I ran right into it disappearing.

When Dan and the others ran behind the tree, they were shocked to find that I wasn't there. Like I had just vanished, into thin air...

* * *

**Hi!! ^^ Hope you all enjoyed this one! The next chapter is called. _Punishment. _**

**I'm pretty sure that you all can figure out whats gonna happen in the next one. Until next time!**


	3. Punishment

**Hi hi everyone!! (Or whoever is reading this story) This is the next part of my Bakugan story, and I hope you all enjoy it. Btw I'm making everyone in this story 15, except Marucho. He's going to be 11. Masqurade is so mean in this chapter! **

**Masqurade: Thats because you wrote it like that!!**

**Me: :3 MEOW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

A loud smacking sound echoed through out the hideout of Masquerade. Seconds later a dull thud sound was heard, as a small body painfully collided to the floor. Masquerade stared at the young girl who was on the ground holding her right cheek, that was starting to go purple.

"Are you telling me!" Masquerade growled out with anger evident in his voice. "That Dan's Drago was inches from the doom dimension when **you **retracted the doom card!?!" The girl, me, could only nod, too afraid to look up. "Speak up, Misuri!!"

"...Y-yes..." I forced out, trying not to cry. What ever happened to the sweet blue eyed boy that used to hate seeing me cry? The one that used to fight off the bullies when they would tease me. My bangs covered my eyes, hiding my eyes, but not the tears that rolled down my face. "I'm getting really tired of your inability to complete an assignment. Especially when you could have done so with ease! Are you stupid or something!? Do you not understand how vital it is for lord Naga to regain his strength! And here you prance around acting like a complete idiotic fool!"

As Masquerade continued to yell at me, he failed to notice me falling deeper and deeper into the depression that had started consuming me once we got here. "I...I could care less about your stupid Naga."

It got real quiet after that sentence left my mouth. I knew I was really going to get it, but I couldn't care less. My best friend was some cruel psycopath...Why the hell was I still here anyway? It's not like he needed me, like I so desperately told myself every day.

Masquerade glared down at me with such hatred that I've never seen before. I shivered from the fear that racked my body. Suddenly, I felt a hand roughly grab my hair and started dragging me through the door. My hands flew up to Masquerade's trying to pry it off. Masquerade only tightened his grip and pulled my with more strength down the corridor. He ignored my yells to "Let me go!" and "stop!". He dragged me down two corridors and then tossed me into a dark room, that had no windows.

I laid on the ground now cradling my sore arm. I fell on it wrong when he tossed me. "Take off your shirt." I couldn't help but blush a bit despite the situation. My disheveled hair fell around like a curtain around and in front of my face. I didn't move, and one thing you don't want to do when Masquerade is angry, is ignore him. A warning growl escaped his throat. "When I tell you to do something I expect you to listen!"

A clear _CRACK _sounded through the room, followed by a searing pain on my right cheak. A reasonable sized cut was on my face reaching from my right temple down to my chin. A sob escaped from me, as blood seeped from the wound rolling down my cheek and neck before disappearing down my shirt.

Through my sobbing I noticed a long black whip in his hands, and my eyes widened in fear. "Take off your shirt. Don't have me repeat myself." I nodded shakily before turning so my back was to him. I sat on my knees and slowly took of my shirt. Once it was off I hugged it closely to my chest, and refused to turn around or open my eyes.

Seconds later I felt the sting of leather on my back. I cried out, hugging my shirt closer to me for comfort.

_Two...._

_Three...._

_Four..._

_Five..._

Masquerade stopped, and looked down at the five bleeding whelps on my back. He turned on his heels, not facing me. "Next time...I won't be so lenient." With that he walk towards the door.

I stared at the wall and whispered three words that I'd never thought I'd say. Masquerade paused at the door before closing it with a sharp snap.

* * *

**~Masquerade's POV~**

_"I...Hate..y-you."_

Misuri's words circulated through-out my head. I told myself that I didn't care what she said...But if I did then I'd be lying to myself. As much as I hate to admit it, while I was _punishing _her I felt a sense of regret fill me. When it was over I turned my back to her. I just couldn't stand there and look at what I've done...Not to her. I was too..._Scared?_ Was that it? Was I a coward for not accepting what I've done?

When those simple three words left her lips, I could hear the struggle it was for her to talk. Yet, I could also detect no lie in her voice. She truly did hate me. It felt as if a heavy boulder was placed on me. And I never realized it until now but...I suddenly felt...Alone.

I scowled at the sudden emotions that were swirling inside of me. _'Emotions...such a pitiful human weakness. If i'm to become the greatest then I have no need for such emotions.' _

With that all thoughts pertaining to Misuri vanished along with the emotions that followed. Besides, I have more important matters to take care of. Since my attempt to recruit Shun, the Ventus brawler, onto my side I began to think of A different plan. I had already sent out the invitations out to the top ten bakugan brawlers. Shun wasn't going to come, I already knew that. But I was sure a good few of them would show. If at least five of them came then I would have one more brawler than Dan and his little friends. With Misuri, being ranked as the 9th best brawler, that was one down and only four more to go.

I felt a twinge of guilt pull at me when I thought of her. "It was for the best, besides...She is only a pawn in my rise to greatness." I smirked at the thought of becoming the greatest bakugan player.

"Masquerade." I paused in my strides to see Hal-G's face forming from the wall. "How are things proceeding? Lord Naga is getting fed up with waiting. He cannot go for much longer with-out the infinity core."

"I am aware of this Hal-G, and because of my _failure_-" I spat out the word with distaste evident. "With Shun, I've had no choice but to modify my plans. However, despite the setback, my new plan will succeed. You can be sure of that."

"Hmm..." The face of Hal-G murmured thoughtfully. "And what of Misuri." My lips pursed into a fine line. "Has she been punished accordingly?" I nodded, somewhat stiffly, thinking of her pain filled screams. I visibly flinched when the echoing sound of the whip I used made itself present in my head. Thankfully, it went unnoticed by Hal-G. "Good, good..." He said more to himself. "Lord Naga is skeptical of that girl. He doesn't believe she can be trusted much longer."

I gave a dry chuckle. "Our lord has nothing to worry about. Especially the betrayal of Misuri. She pride's herself to much in the friendship she so desperately thinks we still have. She wouldn't dare betray lord Naga, because that would mean betraying me. And both her and I know that she could never." Hal-G nodded his head. "I will tell this to Lord Naga, but be warned. Our lord has told me, that if she starts to become a hindrance to his attaining the Infinity core, he will but her under his mind control." I nodded, giving off the vibe of I couldn't care less. "That is fine with me. Now if you wouldn't mind I have a few more things to do in the next couple of days."

Again Hal-G nodded. "Then, I will be off now." The wall slowly smoothed out, leaving no evidence of the face that was there moments ago.

* * *

**~Misuri's POV~**

I groaned, and shifted on the small bed in the corner of the room. However a pain in my back stiffened my movements, as I hissed in pain. I looked around slow sitting up, and saw that I was still in the same room. I was lying on a bed, that I don't ever lying on. I looked at myself before realizing that my whole upper body was wrapped tightly in bandages. _'Masquerade...He's the only one here.' _I then glared at the wall in front of me. _'I hope he doesn't plan on getting a thanks from me. The bastard!'_

It was then I realized that my back didn't hurt as much as it should. I frowned in confusion. "I thought it would hurt much worse than this...This is more like a dull pain."

"That's because you've been out cold for four days." My head snapped up to the door at the sound of Masquerade's voice. I sneered. "What do you want?" The obvious dislike of him was evident in my voice. When he smirked, that sent my blood boiling with rage. _'What the hell is he smirking at!?' _I thought angrily

He walked up stopping five feet from where I lay. "Why so angry?" He said with obvious amusement. I glared at him. "It was your own fault. You shouldn't have let your.._emotions _get in the way." I shuddered a bit from the venom that dripped from his voice. However, that didn't stop my quick comeback. "At least I have emotions, and I'm not just some hollow drone." Masquerade's anger was radiating off of him, but I held my glare, which surprised even myself.

Suddenly he was once again calm as if nothing was ever said. "No matter." He crossed his arms. "You have work to do. I'm having a get together with the world's top ten brawlers. Seeing as you're number nine I expect you to be there. The others should be arriving sometime today."

My glare at him intensified. _'Does he actually think that I'm going to comply with him so easily! The arrogance of that man!' _However, even as I thought that my glare was slowly diminishing, and soon I was left with looking at the wall in front of me with a look of submission in my eyes. I didn't miss the victorious low chuckle that he gave. I sighed, knowing that deep down no matter when I or he did, Masquerade would always have me at his side, and he knew that. I hated myself for this weakness.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Once you get dressed go to the main hall. That's where the others will be once they arrive." I nodded slowly, before giving him a small timid smile. "Of course, Masquerade."

* * *

**~In the Main Hall~**

I sat on the third step of the grand staircase that went up and then separated in two different directions. In front of was a huge black double door. There were white cylinder pillar's three to my left and right. Each at least 5 feet in distance from each other.

"You seem bored." A soft yet strong voice like a burning volcano caused me to look to my right and saw the red bakugan open up. "You're right Fokuya...Thanks for stating the obvious." I remarked rolling my eyes. "You're very welcomed." I could hear the smirk in her voice and ignored her. "But on an important note." This time the voice was gentle and had a carrying tone like the wind. The Ventus bakugan was on my lap, Fokuya hopping onto my lap as well. And was soon joined by Darkgrera. "Are you ok? I was worried about you, when you were call by Masquerade."

I smiled sadly. "It's fine. I'm ok." I could tell they didn't believe me. "You're ok!" Fokuya almost yelled. "You were gone for four days! Darkgrera told us what had happened! Why did you do something so foolish?" If Fokuya could glare I knew she would be. I sighed. "Did he not explain the part when I said that I couldn't go through with it because I couldn't bear to be the one to tear two people so close to each other apart? What if it was one of you? I don't think I could even bear the thought. If it wasn't for you guys being here so I could talk too, I would have fallen into depression long before now."

A deep sigh came from the Darkus bakugan, and the only male bakugan, on my lap. "You always find some way to get into trouble don't you?" I grinned playfully. "Yes, but that's why you guys are here. To get me out of the trouble I stupidly cause." I looked at the three lovingly. "You guys really don't know how much you guys mean to me...I-"

I was cut off by the doors in front of me opening. I put my three guardian bakugan's in my pocket before looking to see who was walking through the door. I wasn't surprised to see a boy about my age maybe a year or two older than me, what I wasn't expecting was the **_person_** that walked through the door. I only stared in shock and surprise. What was _he_ doing here?

The boy in question wore a pale blue blazer suit, with a sear blue tie. His hair was short and cut at different lengths, that gently fell around his face. It was a light blue color, and his eyes were equaly blue. I couldn't help but smile to myself. He hasn't changed a bit...although he was taller now. Of course he would be..the last time I saw him was when I was four and he was five.

"Hello." I said quietly. The boy looked at me startled, obviously not noticing anyone else in the room. I stood up with a smile. "So you were invited as well?" I nodded at the boy. He smirked and walked over until he was standing right in front of him. He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, miss." I blushed lightly not being able to help myself, dispite who he was too me. I was never good at handling such flattery. "It's a pleasure Kl-" I stopped my self from saying his name, seeing as he hadn't introdiced himself yet, and he doesn't seem to remember me.

Thankfully he hadn't noticed. "My name is Klaus Von Herzen. And what is yours, Mi'lady?" I giggled. "Well, kind sir, my name would be Misuri." I saw a flicker of recognition flash through his eyes. But it was gone in less than a second. "Well Misuri as it seems as we will be here for a while, why don't you tell me about yourself. And if you don't mind start with your rank." Just as I was about to reply the doors once again opened.

This time to reveal a girl about fourteen, and a guy at least sixteen. The girl was skinny with black hair in a japanese two bun style hair-do. She wore a red kimono that were cut at her shoulders, and had a collar. There were two splits on either side that started from her hips and all the way down. She wore white pants underneath.

The guy that she came in with was muscular, with a black muscle shirt on under a sleeveless white vest. His pants were black and he had no head on hair.

"Hello." I smiled. The guy smirked, and the girl gave a look of indifference. "So much for being the first on here." The girl replied in a snappy voice. "You're the one who wanted to stop for something to eat on the way." The guy shot back in defence.

I gave Klaus an amused look, and he seemed to join in on my amusement. There was a small awkward silence that followed after. "Well then I guess I'll be the ice breaker." I lauged out trying to easy the awkwardness. "My name is Misuri, and this is Klaus." "Hi." I rolled my eyes at him. "So what are you names."

"Hn, I'm Chan Lee."

"Yeah, and I'm Julio Santana."

"So." Lee started sharply. "What are your ranks." I could tell she was someone who didn't like to beat around the bush. Klaus desided to start. "Well, my ranking is second, and I'm an Aquas user." I grinned, to myself. _'Thats so like him, to be an Aquas user.'_

"I'm the third besr player, and I'm a Pyrus brawler." Lee said, before nudging Julio. "Yeah, and I'm a Haos brawler, and ranking as the fourth." Everyone looked at me waiting. "O-oh, right. Um, I brawl with...Ventus-" I could feel Fokuya and Darkgrera angry for not saying there attribute. I chuckled nervously. "And I'm ranked as the ninth best."

Chan Lee smirked. "Kind of close to those double digits aren't you." I glared at her. "So what? What makes you so sure that I'm not better than you?" Her smirk turned into a cocky one. "There's a reason why you're number nine and I'm number three. Thats a six rank gap."

"Oh, so you can count too?" I said with mock amazement. "Well, you're just full of suprises aren't you?" Just as she was about to argue back Klaus stapped in. "Ok, I'm pretty sure that we weren't brought here to fight amongst ourselves. Beside there's no need for a cat fight." Can and I nodded before shooting one last glare at each other. Julio just laughed. "This should be fun!" He barked out with laughter.

After that it got quiet. Klaus and I sat on the steps going over different strategies, and talking about other things about ourselves. Chan and Julio just leaned on a pillar occasionally giving their oppinion on one of the stratigies we talked about. Other than that they remained quiet. After a while a little boy, that looked about 10, walked in wearing a green jumpsuit and matching green hat. His name was Komba O'Charlie, and a ventus user. When he heard that I also used Ventus, I didn't bother telling anyone other than Klaus that I used two other attributes, he started bragging that he was the best Ventus brawler. I had to disagree, and said that I thought Shun Kazami was the best. He started sulking after I said this. Something at witch Lee and I couldn't help but laugh at. He was ranked fifth.

Then another boy came in, who was about fifteen years old. He wore a yellow jacket and a yellow baseball cap, that covered his blond hair. He introduced himself as Billy Gilbert, a Subterra brawler. He said he was the tenth. Once again we all introduced ourselfs, gave our ranks, and attribute. He was teased lightly by the others for a bit, minus Klaus and I, before it was quiet.

I was silently hoping that no one else would come because I was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again. _'Why on earth would Masquerade want the top ten brawlers? What is he up too?'_

"Oh, my god it is so boring!" Komba suddenly yelled out startaling everyone in the room. "Well what do you suppose we do?" Questioned Billy. Klaus was the one to answer. "Well, here we have six of the top ten bakugan brawlers, and we can't find anything to do?" He smirked. "How about we battle to pass the time."

"I'm in." Chan Lee instantly said. Julio nodded. "Me too." The rest of us agreed.

"So what? A three on three match?" Komba questioned. I shook my head. "No, how about a battle royal? A free-for-all?" I rephrased when Billy looked a bit confused. Everyone agreed, and took out a card. We stood in a circle and everyone yelled in unison.

"Field Open!"

* * *

**Ok, there you have it! I know the punishment part wasn't long but...Whatever. And I just had to mention Shun somewhere in here, because he is just completly awesome!! And he's cute! And cool! And...Oh sorry I started rambling.**

**I'm sure you are all wondering, How the hell does she know Klaus!? And I assure you, it will all be revealed later on. Also just to make sure you all understood, Klaus doesn't know who she is...Or better, he doesn't remember who she is. So yeah.....SHUN IS COOL!!!! Sorry...Just had to let it out... -_-'**

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Review/constructive Critisim is always welcomed!! Ja ne!**


	4. Massages and Temptations

**I was watching the episode when the people met up, and I saw that Klous was actually last. But for the sake of this, he was first...And...umm...Yep. I'm not sure if I said this before, but everyone (Battle Brawlers, and Misuri) is 15, except Marucho. He's 11, and Masquerade is 16.**

**Also theres a little surprise at the bottom for all you Masquerade lovers! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Massages and Temtations**

_~Recap~_

_"Oh, my god it is so boring!" Komba suddenly yelled out startling everyone in the room. "Well what do you suppose we do?" Questioned Billy. Klaus was the one to answer. "Well, here we have six of the top ten bakugan brawlers, and we can't find anything to do?" He smirked. "How about we battle to pass the time."_

_"I'm in." Chan Lee instantly said. Julio nodded. "Me too." The rest of us agreed._

_"So what? A three on three match?" Komba questioned. I shook my head. "No, how about a battle royal? A free-for-all?" I rephrased when Billy looked a bit confused. Everyone agreed, and took out a card. We stood in a circle and everyone yelled in unison._

_"Field Open!"_

~Start~

We were all transported to the playing field. Klaus smirked and help up a card. "I hope you all are ready. Field card set!" He leisurely tossed the card out. It grew huge allowing more than enough room for our battle. Billy took a stance like a baseball player. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Cycloid!" Billy smirked, as a huge brown Cycloid with a stone hammer entered the playing field. "Check this out! Special ability activate! Right Gigante!" Cycloid's right arm grew to an enormous size.

"Oh yeah! Just try coming at me now!" Yelled Billy's excited bakugan.

"Heh, thats child's play." Komba mocked. Komba jumped high in the air. "Now watch this! Bakugan brawl! Harpus stand!" A green bird like bakugan rose up and joined Cycloid on the field. "Ability activate, Feather storm!" Harpus pulled her wings together, creating a green ball of condensed wind, and shot it at Cycloid. Cycloid managed to barely block with with his now engorged right arm. While Komba was praising himself, Chan yelled out, "Special ability, Face of rage!"

We all turned to her, seeing an angry face pyrus bakugan. He was huge. "You won't be able to defeat my Fortress' combined talent. Beauty and strength!" Chan called out. Suddenly, a blinding light covered the arena. When it was gone everyone saw a floating white and yellow eye; A Haos, so that ment it was Julio's.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "Haos Tentaclear's eyes got you! You can't move now!"

Julio's small victory was cut short when I yelled, "Ability activate, Feather Needle!" My bakugan, Skipira, which was high above all the others came down low enough for them to see her. The huge bird was green, as is all ventus bakugan, and had two huge wings. She was a large as Skyress, and had a sharp face like Skyress as well. She brought her wings out in front of her and millions of glowing green feathers shot down above the other bakugans.

"Oh yeah! Take that, my Skipira is the best!" I grinned punching my fist in the air.

Everyone turned to Klaus when he started laughing. "Perfect. I didn't think a battle with the ten top players would be this fun." Chan 'humphed'. "You sound confident Klaus." "Yeah, you didn't even throw in your bakugan. Come on, get in the game!"

"You guys should really pay attention. She's already in the battle." We all gave him a questioning look. "Ability card activate! Now, use your singing voice on them." The card that we all were standing, or hovering over, started to ripple like water. A mermaid looking Aquas bakugan emerged, playing a harp. Then harp music started and as if an invisible force was there, the bakugan started being pulled down towards the center, where the Aquas bakugan was.

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing to you my Aquas Sirenoid!" I couldn't help but smile, as a memory made itself present in my head. He has a mermaid as a guardian bakugan, I wonder if he realized how many memories that brought up.

Suddenly loud thunder was heard and everyone looked up to see black storm clouds. There coming from the clouds was Masquerade, with lighting shooting from the clouds above him but never hitting him.

"My name is Masquerade." He said floating in the air.

"You're the top ranking bakugan player!" Chan yelled.

Masquerade smirked. "Oh, so you've heard of me before."

"What are you doing? Are you hear to join the game?" Klaus asked. I rolled my eyes. He hasn't come to join the battle, far from it. I looked up at him wondering what his plan was. Masquerade chuckled. "No, but take a look at your feet."

We all did and we weren't in the bakugan battle field. We were floating in a purple space above a purple sphere. I gasped, it was the silent core. The one Naga was inside of.

"Where the hell are we!?" Komba yelled.

"Take up back to our world!" Shouted Julio.

I snapped my head back up to Masquerade, in question. I saw him mouth, "Don't look down." I blinked in question, but did as he said. Soon I realized why. Naga had planned to place his mind control on them. Soon we were back at the bottom of the stairs, Masquerade at the top.

"I had brought you all here for an important mission. You are to get rid of Dan and the Bakugan brawlers. That is your mission." Masquerade smirked.

"Heh, easy." Said Klaus.

"It would be an honor to take down those losers." Chan put in.

"Oh yeah! You want him gone, then so be it." Komba smirked.

"Come on, when do we start." Julio said.

"They're history." Billy said. "I'm with ya boss." Cycloid said from his shoulder.

I just nodded, and followed ignoring everything. Masquerade lead everyone to their rooms, until it was just the two of us left.

"You seem unhappy, Misuri." I hugged my waist making a point to avoid his gaze. "Why would you say that, Masquerade?" I hadn't even noticed when he slipped behind me. My breath hitched when he placed his fingerless gloved hands on my bare shoulders.

"Don't be like that." He cooed. "You know I hate it when you're upset. It hurts my heart." I glared at the floor in front of me. Unknown to me, Masquerade had felt a bit of truth to his words. He did truly hate it when I was upset...But he would never allow me to know that. "I think I should be going to my room now Masquerade." I tried to walk forward, but was stopped when Masquerade grabbed my upper arm. However, this time the grip was gentle, although, no less firm.

"Why in such a hurry, Misuri?" He trailed his hands up and down my arms. "Wh-what do you think...You're doing Masquerade?" I breathed out. With such a simple touch I never remember feeling so breathless. Since my back was to him I missed his smirk. He felt the goosebumps that appeared on my skin and, he loved it. "Nothing Misuri." He breathed onto my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath.

What the hell did he think he was doing!? I wanted to tell him to stop, but as of now my mind wasn't capable of creating a sensible thought. His arms circled around my waist, while his face was buried in my neck. My eyes fluttered close. Dear, lord. What was wrong with me? His touch, scent, the feel of his chest against my back. It was driving my senses crazy. He smelled like fresh rain, and a faint smell of cantaloupes. It was very calming.

Unknown to me Masquerade was having trouble controlling himself as well. When he had decided to do this he didn't think it would have this effect on him. The feel of her creamy, soft skin. The way her chest rose with her slightly irregular breaths, even her smell of strawberries'n cream was going to drive him over the edge. He buried his face into her neck to take in her scent, but that only served to enhance his already growing arousal.

"Do you remember two years ago?" His voice was slightly muffled in my neck. It took everything in me not to moan at the feel of his lips on my neck. "And I would come to your house after a test?" His hands were now tracing circles on my hip. I bit my lower lip, nodding. "Y-yes...I re-remember." I swallowed. "I-i would give you a massage..."

I could have sworn I felt him smile against my neck, however it was gone before I could really think about it. "Yes...Well I would most certainly enjoy one right about now." I could only nod and, allow him to lead me to his room.

I looked around once we got to his room. I've never been in here before and, I thought it suited him. The walls were a deep dark purple, but with his black curtains pulled off to the side, the sun came through lighting everything in the room. Thanks to the sun the room didn't seem to have such an evil presence. He had a desk with a computer on it. The computer was on and, it seemed like it had information of different Bakugan's and their strength on it. He had a small coffee table with two chairs on it. "Sit."

Masquerade pointed to his king size bed that had black sheets, with dark purple pillows. Before I could even move Masquerade had walked into a door in the room. It must've been his bathroom, because I hear water running. It sounded like the shower.

Slowly I walked over to the bed and sat down. The bed was surprisingly soft and the sheets felt like silk. I smiled running my hands over them, but it was quickly replaced with a blush when I saw Masquerade came walking out of the bathroom with no shirt on. His hair still looked a bit wet and it hung over the sides of his face and mask. Apparently all that gel he had in his hair was washed out. He looked much better this way.

He still kept his mask on. I looked down so I missed the smirk that played on his lips. I didn't look back up, only taking a sharp breath in when I felt the bed move when he layed down. I chanced a look at him just to regret it when I saw him staring at me as well. He was laying on his stomach his head turned, gazing at me.

"Well?" I could hear his impatience so I stood up. Hesitantly I straddled his hips gently placing my hands on the small of his back to steady myself. I felt my body heat up, and a blush rose to my face. I didn't know who this was going to end, but I knew it wasn't going to end well. The strange thing is that Masquerade didn't rush me. Slowly I placed my hands on his shoulder blades. Masquerade tensed, seemingly he was thinking about something until just know. Almost immediately he relax as my hands traced over his back.

After a while I got into it, and he really needed this. There were so many knots on his back, even his knots had knots. I didn't even pay attention to the small groans of approval Masquerade made.

* * *

After I walked out of the bathroom, I smirked at the look in Misuri's eyes. There was obvious want, lust, and something else. I couldn't exactly place it but wasn't about to let that ruin this golden opportunity. I walked over to the bed and laid down. She turned to look at me when I laid down, so stared right back at her. I grew tired of this little staring contest.

"Well?" I voiced a bit impatiently.

When I saw her move I closed my eyes taking in a deep calming breath when I felt her straddle my waist. I couldn't help but think about how it would feel the roles were switched. There was no denying it. I wanted to have her, as only a man could have a woman. I've thought about it many times today being no different. However, I wanted Misuri to want it as much as I did. There were times when I considered rape as an option, but almost as soon as I thought that it left. There was no way I would ever go so low as rape. Only an animal, no not even an animal would resort to rape.

Besides I know for a fact that Misuri is a virgin, a thought that only spurred my arousal for her. I wanted her first time to be at least willing. My thoughts were disrupted by warm, and soft hands gently pressing into my shoulder blades. I relaxed into her touch allowing her to go at her own pace. Her hands were like velvet. They traced of my back like water. I couldn't help but let a few groans escape my mouth.

* * *

I sighed when I was finally finished. I wasn't sure if I should move now or not, so I stayed where I was. "Um...Masquerade? I'm done."

Before I knew what had happened Masquerade and turned onto his back but was still under me. How he managed that I have no clue, but now I was sitting directly on his...I blushed earning a chuckle from him.

"I-i think...I sh-should go." I made an attempt to move, however Masquerade had other plans. His hands found my waist and he held me down. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that fact kind of scared me. Why it scared me so much was because if he would to try anything with me...

He would probably win...

Suddenly I frowned. I wanted to look into his eyes, and not a mask. I went to reach for it but his hands, that were previously on my waist, gripped my wrist. "What do you think your doing?" He hissed.

"Why do you hide from me?" I asked a bit disappointed. "I can understand out in public...but...It's just me now..."

Masquerade didn't answer me, choosing to stay silent. Although his grip did loosen a fraction, only to tighten around my wrists even tighter. He suddenly started rethinking this whole thing. He remembered telling himself that he can't have distractions, and Misuri was defiantly a distraction. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave...Not now and not ever. It shouldn't be like this...these emotions were just going to get in the way. He didn't need this, not to become the greatest bakugan player.

_'But there can be an exception with her.' _His eyes widened behind his mask when he thought that. He had no idea where it came from.

"Can't you trust me?" He was brought out of his thoughts by my voice. "You know I would never betray you...besides...I kind of miss looking at you, and not that mask." I could tell I took him by surprise with my last statement. Slowly his grip went slack, and they took up their place back at my hips. Once I was sure he wouldn't stop me I moved for his mask again, only this time he didn't stop me.

I felt his eyes follow my every movement, and even after I took away his mask the most dazzling icy blue eyes watched me. I felt my breath leave me at that moment. His eyes were so different than before. They weren't warm like they used to be, but cold and that calculating look never left his eyes, however. Slowly a smile etched onto my face. I couldn't help it, he was finally open in front of me. Before I could think about what I was doing my hand was gently caressing his face. It looked like he was struggling with his thoughts, but he eventually leaned into my touch, however his eyes never left mine.

Before I knew what had happened I was under him, his hair curving around his face beautifully. My breath was literately taken from me. In fact I had forgotten how to breathe. I suddenly became aware of exactly how close we were. My hands were on either side of my head with Masquerade holding them there with his own. He was right in between my legs and his face hovered just inches above mine.

I gluped as I took in his sweet breath that tickled my lips. I wanted nothing more at that moment to close the gap. He leaned in closer until we were but a hair length a part. Just the slightest movement and out lips would meet. He felt me tense, and watched me closely. He saw worry and fear in my eyes.

"Can't you trust me?" He questioned mimicking me. I felt myself nod, and no sooner did I feel his cold lips on mine. My eyes widened, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted this for a while but...Now that the chance is here it seemed like I froze. His eyes never closed. He watched my reaction as my eyes slowly fluttered close, and I reacted to the kiss. Once I kissed back, he relaxed a bit allowing his eyes to close, while applying more force into the kiss.

He kissed me with a bruising force, however I matched his kiss. My hands, that I recently found out was free, was wrapped around Masquerade's neck pulling him closer to me. While his hands were on my hips. A surprised light moan came from me when he grinded my hips to his. He took the advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Things started heating up when Masquerade left my now swolen lips to trail kisses down my jaw line and neck. My eyes were half lidded and my breathe short and fast. I didn't know what to think right now. All I knew was that it was me and Masquerade. He was every where. His sent, his lips, and I couldn't get enough.

A breathy moan left me when he nibbled on my neck. Masquerade became rougher with each passing second. His bites and sucks left red marks and hickeys on my neck. However, I hardly cared at the moment...besides I have some concealer. When I felt my shirt being rolled up, I suddenly came crashing back to earth.

"Wait!" I cried out. Masquerade glared at me, but stopped anyway. I can see he didn't want to stop. I could also _feel _a growing bulge in his pants. That made me blush. "C-can't we....You know...not do this?"

"Why not?" He asked pissed about being stopped. "You and I both know we want this. It's pointless for you to try and stop this." I made to move and surprisingly enough he allow me to move. "I'm just...not ready...I'm scared." Masquerade glared harder at me, but after he looked me over for a bit he softened his glare. Masquerade was surprising himself, because he was taking this way better than he had ever imagined.

"Fine...It's ok. You should leave now." I nodded slowly and made my way to the door. I hesitated before grabbing the door knob. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked chancing a look at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his elbow on his knees and looking to the ground. "For hurting you...I'm sorry."

I was shocked at first but soon a wide smile was on my face. I walked back over to him. He looked up at me with those same cold calculating eyes. I hesitated before pecking him lightly on the lips. "It's ok..."

I flashed a quick smile before leaving to my room.


	5. Battle of The Sexes!

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I 'm trying to spend equal amounts of time on each story. **

**As always I don't own Bakugan no matter how much I would love too. :p And unfortunantly there is close to no Masquerade in this one. Sorry. But I promise that after this one Masquerade and all his sexy glory will be there. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle Of The Sexes!!**

Two lone figures walked towards an abonded warehouse that was only a few miles from the town that circled it in. They stopped in front of a warehouse, and stood there as if waiting for some one. The wind blew causing the black cloaks that they wore to sway to one side, also knocking the hoods off of the two revealing two females. One wore a frown, and the other was amused. "They should've been here by now! I hope you didn't screw up on the directions, Misuri!" The one who was mad sighed out in annoyance.

I, the one who was amused, smiled to try and hide it. "Of course I didn't Chan Lee. They'll be here they probably just had to figure out which two will brawl. If I'm not mistaken, they also had to pick up one of their friends that lived not too far from here. Her name is Alice Gehabich, one of the brawlers in their group. She is the stratigist and tactition, however ,as far as I know she doesn't brawl. Dispite that she knows many stratigies, and often helps the others in a brawl."

"How do you know so much?" I shrugged. "Masquerade had me do some info digging on them."

At them mention of Masquerade I went quiet. My mind automatically went back to that day a week ago. Masquerade hadn't sad anything about that day, so in turn neither had I. I was a bit peeved that he would just act like everything was normal between us, when in reality it wasn't. However, I've been noticing him passing glances at me sometimes, and he wasn't being as hard on me when I would, according to Naga and Hal-G, do something wrong. So I decided to give him the benifit of the doubt and assume that he just needed some time to sort out his feelings for me. That was being overly optimistic, but to keep my self from being depressed that he's been pratically avoiding me, I held on to that thought. As for me, that day only showed me one thing. I was pass likeing Masquerade.

No what I felt for him was much more than that...I loved him.

I loved him with every thing that I had. I just hoped that when ever he sorts out his feelings for me, if there are any, he comes to see that he loves me too. Or at least likes me.

"Hey, I think I see them coming." Chan Lee said walking up a little. I followed her, fingering Skipira who was in my pocket.

Just as Chan Lee said, soon we saw five figures walking towards us.

Just as Chan Lee said, soon we saw five figures walking towards us. The group stopped a good ten feet from us. Two boys then stepped forward, Shun and Marucho.

"So then are you two the ones we're going to battle?" Chan Lee questioned. "Yeah so are you two ready, to get beat?" I almost giggled at Marucho's voice. It was practically impossible to take Marucho seriously. He was simply too cute, and his voice was still high. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this battle started." Shun voiced pulling out a card. The rest of us followed suit. "My thoughts exactly." I said.

"Field open!!"

"Doom card set." Chan Lee looked towards me when I didn't do the same. "What are you doing? Play the doom card." I shrugged. "I think I left it in my room. My bad." I said not sounding in the least concerned. "Whatever, but if you get in trouble it's your fault."

"I'll start things off." I started ignoring Chan Lee's last remark. "Field card set! Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand! Ventus Bee Striker!" Shun held up his card. "Field cart set! Bakugan brawl, Ventus Monoris stand!" (A/N: Just to let you all know I'm only going to be describing the guardian bakugans). Chan Lee tossed her card out. "Bakugan brawl, Pyrus Griffin stand!"

My turn!" Marucho yelled throwing his card out next to mine which made the four cards create a square. "Aquas Rattleoid stand!" Now each card had a bakugan on it. Two ventus, one pyrus, and one Aquas. I checked the baku-pod on my wrist to check everyone's G's. Both Shun and I were even at 320g's. Chan Lee had 310g's, and Marucho had the lead with 330g's. "Ability card activate!" I looked up at Marucho. "Aquas and Ventus combination!"

"Rattleoid and Monoris gains 150 G's."

"Rattleoid attack Bee Striker!" I smirked. "Bad move kid. Field card activate, Trade Off!" A bright light emitted from the card that I placed down. Rattleoid reared back before turning into a little ball and returning to Marucho. "Trade Off is a command card that can over throw any bakugan over 400 G's." "Oh, no! Sorry Shun."

"That's alright Marucho." He replied.

Their small conversation was cut short by Chan Lee's yell, "Ability activate, Inferno!" A tornado of fire twisted around her Griffin and soon the fire was consumed by Griffin. "Pyrus Griffin gains 200 G's. Advantage Pyrus Griffin." Chan Lee smirked. "Now Griffin get rid of that Monoris!"

"Nice try but I'm not going down that easy!" Shun yelled. "Ability activate! Blow away!" Monoris flapped her wings creating a green twister. It surrounded Griffin soon reducing it's G's back to normal. Monoris then attacked her Griffin defeating it. Chan Lee growled. "Take that my Blow Away nullifies a card's ability." Shun said relieved he was able to save his Monoris from the Doom Dimension. "It's my turn now." He continued setting his sights on my Bee Stinger. I checked my Baku-pod again to check my status.

_'Damn, I'm only at 320 G'S. Shun's Monoris has 470 G's.' _I smirked. _'But that's ok if he tries to attack I have something for him.'_

"Monoris attack her Bee Striker!" Monoris made a dive for my Bakugan. "Not so fast! Ability activate, Power Exch-"

"-Ability activate, Air Battle!" I gasped at the card Shun just played. I gritted my teeth together and put my thumb in my mouth. Air Battle allows a Ventus bakugan to fly beyond the boundaries of the cards below and nullifies any and all field cards. I could only sit there and watch as my Bee Striker was defeated and was sent back to me. I sighed and put it away. "Way to go Shun!" Marucho yelled. Their friends, whom were behind them, cheered as well and said a few things to them but I couldn't hear them.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over." I retrieved another bakugan. "Field card set! Ventus Robotallion, stand!"

"Field card activate, Quartet Battle!" I smirked when Monoris was forced back down to a card and Marucho's Aquas Terrorclaw was forced into the battle. Chan Lee sent out her Pyrus Serpenoid. "Nice going Misuri, now we can take'm down." I nodded. "That was the plan."

"Robotallion and Serpeniod combined strength at 630 G's. Terrorclaw and Monoris combined strength at 760 G's." Chan Lee looked at me. "I hope you have something to even this out." I grinned. "Yep. Combination: Aquas and Ventus!"

"Terrorclaw looses 100 G's. Robotallion gains 100 G's."

"Attack! Robotallion/Serpenoid!" Both Chan Lee and I yelled. Shun and Marucho's bakugan's lost. The only difference was that Marucho's went to the Doom Dimension since Chan Lee was the one who attacked his, and I had attacked Monoris. Our bakugans returned to us. If my memory serves me correctly then everyone was still on their second bakugan except for Marucho who was on his last one. Looks like his guardian bakugan is about to show. Both Chan Lee and I put out our previous bakugan.

"Ok, Prayus you're up." Marucho said. "Aquas Preyus stand!"

"Ah about time! I was getting tired of just sitting around!" Preyus said. To me he looked like a humanoid Chameleon. He was blue with webbed feet and hands, with a wide mouth and red eyes. He looked a bit comedic. "You know you look much bigger in person." He said leaning against Robotallion's leg. "Robotallion crush him!" I yelled. Preyus jumped away just in time. "Ohh so close yet so far away." The Aquas bakugan taunted.

"Field card set! Ventus Falconeer stand!" A quick check of the Baku-pod showed that Falconeer was a 340 G's. Chan Lee looked at me. We both nodded, we need to get Shun to call out his Skyrus. Too bad it was their turn. "Field card open! Character card!" Shun yelled.

"Falconeer gains 100 G's." I sighed. That made Falconeer the strongest Bakugan on the field so far. "Ability activate, Wind Blade!" Falconeer's wings began to glow a bright green. When I looked back at the baku-pod I saw his G's increasing again, and stopping at 540. "Ability activate!-"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Chan Lee yelled in response to Marucho's voice. "Water Typhoon!"

"Here I go!" Preyus yelled before opening his mouth up wide, releasing a water twister from its mouth. The water surrounded Falconeer, who was doing a nose dive on Chan Lee's Serpeniod. Falconeer and Preyus made a direct hit destroying Serpenoid. "Take that!"

"Nice work Marucho." Shun smirked. "It was because of both of us, and Alice. She was the one who told me to use Water Typhoon." The girl called Alice blushed and said something in return. "This fight isn't over yet!" Chan Lee yelled. "Field card set! Pyrus Fortress stand!" Chan Lee threw her bakugan onto the same card as Shun's. Her guardian bakugan was a huge bakugan. It had three faces and kind of resembled a Brahma. It was red and had what resembled a sun shaped weapon on its back, which was yellow (A/N: I'm going off of memory completely so sorry if my description isn't accurate or if it sucks.) "Ability card activate! Face of Rage! No one can compete with my Fortress!"

"Pyrus Fortress gains 200 G's." I smiled. This puts us in the lead with the strongest bakugan on the field. "Misuri, let's go!" I blinked. "R-right!"

"Ability activate! Triple battle!" A bright light surrounded Fortress and Falconeer. "Misuri you're up." I nodded. "Robotallion join the fight!" I pulled out a card. "Ability activate Copy Cat!"

"Oh, no. Copy Cat allows a player to copy a previously used ability card." I smiled at Marucho. "Boy you really are a smart kid you know. Like he said that's what It does. Now I'm gonna copy your Wing Blade attack." Because a Robotallion doesn't have wings, instead of them glowing his right fist began glowing a bright green. "Robotallion gains 100 G's. Combined strength of Robotallion and Fortress and 760 G's."

Chan Lee and I nodded. "Now attack!"

Unfortunately since Chan Lee was the one who initiated the move Falconeer was sent to the Doom Dimension. In the next fight Shun called out his Ventus Skyrus. She was a huge and beautiful bird, who had wide wings and held a majestic look about her. Like all ventus creatures she was green with a long and narrow face. She reminded me of Skipira a bit.

"Ah, I never thought I would see her again." I looked on my shoulder and saw Skipira. "What do you mean?" Skipira didn't answer me but kept looking at Skyrus. I tilted my head. I wonder if they knew each other…Guess I would find out when I played Skipira. Thanks to Marucho my Robotallion was soon sent packing, and the fight between Shun and Chan Lee ended up being a draw so they were able to play their bakugans again. Quickly my turn fell again and I grabbed Skipira. "Hope you're ready little friend."

"As ready as always." I smiled. "Field card set! Bakugan stand, Ventus Skipira!!" Skipira rose up high until she was on the same level as Skyruss.

"It has been a while hasn't it Skyrus?" Skipira said. "Skipira? Is that you? What are you doing working for Masquerade? Do you not know what he's doing to our kind?" Skyruss countered back. "I do not serve Masquerade. I serve my mistress, Misuri. I am her protector and hers alone, so wherever she goes I go. Whatever she does I support her. It's as simple as that."

"And because of that we must battle each other." Skyruss said sounding regretful.

"Enough chit chatting let's get down to business." Chan Lee yelled. "Misuri finish your turn." I nodded. "Right. Ability card activate, Vortex!" A large vortex encircled Skyrus and pulled her onto the same card as Skipira. "Now ability activate Fire Storm!"

"Counter ability activate!" Shun yelled. "Cut Off!" I tilted my head to the side. "What does that do?"

"This card cuts the opponents turn short. Your turn has now ended." Shun explained to me. I made an 'O' with my mouth. Well, that sucks. "Then I guess it's your move." Shun held out a card. "Ability activate! Fire Storm!" I cursed. Skyrus used her wings to fly up high, while a green fire encased her form. She then made a nose dive for my bakugan.

"Skyrus at 750 G's." I held out my hand. "And here is my ace in the whole! Field card activate!" Just inches from my bakugan Skyrus froze in place as a bright light emitted from the card. "Quartet battle!" I yelled. "This card doesn't allow fighting until there are four bakugans present."

Shun growled, but pulled out a card as did I. We both then yelled, "Ability activate, Rapid Fire!" Both Fortress and Preyus appeared on the same card as Skyrus and Skipira. Chan Lee smirked. "Well then, let the real battle begin." I grinned. "I'll take Skyrus. You get rid of the fish."

"Hey I'm not a fish, I'm a Preyus!"

"Fine, I'll take him down." Chan Lee smirked looking at Marucho, who yelled, "Yeah well bring it on! Me and Preyus can handle you!"

"Hey I'm over here!" I turned my attention over to Shun. "Don't worry I havn't forgotten about you." I smiled. "In fact I have a little present for you. Ability activate! Feather Storm!" Skipira flew up and then flapped her wings. With each flap green feathers shot down at Skyrus, until she hit the ground. Skipira kept shooting at Skyrus causing a large dust cloud to form. As soon as Skipira stop firing, Skyrus shot up from the smoke and tackled Skipira.

Meanwhile, Pyeus and Fortress were fighting next to us. Preyus did an attribute change, and changed into Darkus. After doing that Marucho played the ability, Positive Delta, decreasing the G's of Fortress by 250 G's. In a counter Chan Lee played, Ring Of Flame, increasing Fortress by 100 G's. So now the two were in a stale mate. However, Shun had decided that he had enough. "Marucho, you ready!" Marucho smirked. "Ready, Shun!" Chan Lee and I passed a look. What were those two planning? "Ability activate! Freeze Frame!" Preyus' mouth opened and a jet of water shot out of his mouth hitting Skipira right in the chest.

"Ski!"

Skipira yelled as soon she was encased in a block of ice. "What did you do to her!?" I growled out. "Freeze frame, is an Aquas ability card that freezes a bakugan in place for one whole turn." I breathed out in reliefe. At least she wasn't hurt. "Sorry, Chan Lee."

"Whatever, ability activate! Face of Rage!"

"Fortress gains 200G's." The Baku-pod said. I sighed. This isn't looking so well, at this rate we're gonna loose. Before I even get back in Fortress is going to be gone, and I'm gonna be alone in this fight. I'm pretty sure I can take Preyus, but Skyrus…I'm not too sure about that. I blinked at looked up at Chan Lee who seemed angry. When I turned to the battle I saw why. Her bakugan had just lost against Preyus and Skyrus. "Misuri, take them down!" Chan Lee growled out. The ice around Skipira began melting, soon freeing her from her temporary prison.

"Ski, we're on our own, now."

"What happened?" She asked when she noticed this. "Fortress was taken out. It's up to you now."

"Yeah, but you won't be lasting that long. It's two against one!" Marucho yelled. "That will only make you loosing even worse." I countered smoothly.

Soon the three of us were in a hot battle. Skipira was holding her own against the two, but I knew that sonner or later something would happen to give them the upper hand. It was only a matter of time. When Shun played his ability card, Fire Storm, I thought for sure I was done. However, I remembered my field card, so I played it revealing the ability, Friend Or Foe. Just in case you don't know this ability only works on two Vs two battles. In this case it took My Bakugan and Preyus, and they both melded into the cards below. Shun then had to pick one. Fortunantly, for me, he picked the one Preyus was under destroying him.

However, my victory didn't last long because using that card cuts my bakugan G's in half. Shun, noticing this, played his field card, Dual Strike, allowing his Bakugan to attack twice this turn. So in the end Chan Lee and I lost.

When we were all transported back into the real world Chan Lee and I slipped off before any of them even noticed. "Man I can't believe we lost!" Chan Lee yelled for like the millionth time on our walk back to the Mansion. I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Well we did, so get over it, and if you say it's my fault one more time I swear I will duck tape your mouth, hands, and feet and drag you all the way back."

She glared but did as she was told. The whole walk back not a word left her lips.

* * *

**Ok there you go it's finished! Sorry if it ended kind of lamely, but I started losing my writing momentum towards the end. I started brainstorming and was writing whatever came to mind first. That's why its probably jumbled at the end, but whatever I'm just glad I finished. Also so that no one else thinks that I abandoned any of the stories, on my profile page Im gonna put down the story I'm currently working on. **

**After this one I'll be working on the next Chapter of Gokusen. After Gokusen most likely Black Cat.**

**So yeah…Anyway, Reviews/Constructive criticism are always welcomed!! Ja Ne!!**


	6. Tag, you're it!

**Chapter 6: Tag, you're it.**

"Misuri."

I looked up from my book to see Masquerade standing in his signature pose. Arms crossed and a frown on his face. I closed my book. "Masquerade to what do I owe this visit?" I smiled gently waiting paitently for his answer. For him to come track me down all the way in his library it must be a mission.

"I have another job for you." He handed me a picture.

My eyes widened in disbelief. He really don't expect me to...

I looked up at him. "You do realize that when I battle I will not use the doom card." Masquerade chuckled in amusement. "Really, even if it's an order? You'd dis obey me?" I looked back at the picture and nodded. "Yes..."

I looked back up at him with a small smile. "But you knew this when you decided to have me battle."

"Speaking of doom cards. I was told you didn't use yours in your last battle with the brawlers." I blinked. "I can't believe she snitched." Masquerade smirked. "I asked her. I had a feeling you wouldn't but I wanted to just confirm my assumption." Masquerade reached up too his mask and took it off. I blushed and looked away. The last time I saw his face we...

Masquerade smirked. "You really have no idea how desirable you look when you blush."

This only made me blush more. "Then don't look at me."

"Oh come now," His arms snaked around my waist from behind. "I'm only teasing."

A light sigh left my mouth once his familiar sent once again entered my lungs. Suddenly I felt very playful, where it came from I don't know. "Masquerade want to play a game?" From the corner of my eye I saw his eyebrow raise in question. "Game? What kind of game?" I walked out of his embrace and put my finger on his chest. I smiled. "Tag, you're it." Swiftly I turned around and ran deeper into the library.

Masquerade looked on in mild shock before the gleam of a challenge flashed through his eyes. A predatory smirk found his lips and he whispered, "Well then. Ready or not here I come." He then followed the same path I went until the many rows of shelves created different paths.

I couldn't help but giggle quietly at the look on Masquerade's face when I ran off suggesting we play tag. I wonder if he actually came in after me. I looked between the small cracks the book shelves offered, just barely being able to see Masquerade's unmistakable blond hair. I smiled. So he did come. "Let's see if he can catch me." I said turning down a different row just as Masquerade came into the row I was in seconds ago.

I knew my pursuer was hot on my trail but I didn't plan on being caught so easily. A light smile found my mouth when I thought back to when we were younger. Tag was one of our favorite games. We would always play this game together. (A/N: Flashback time!!)

**~Flashback~**

_"Alright ready or not here I come!" A younger version of me said. At the time I couldn't have been no older than 7. The younger me opened my eyes and looked around the room that I was in. It was a bedroom that looked like it was for a 5 year old at the least. The younger me went out into the hallway and yelled again, "Ready or not here I come!!"_

_I giggled and ran down to the left. The hallway was long and had a rich red carpet along the floor. The walls were a smooth marble with drapes in a certain pattern. Every now and then you would see a very expensive look vase on a pedestal, and pictures of various people hanging on the wall._

_I stopped at a door along the hallway and opened it. I peaked inside. This room looked like it was for a boy. I walked inside and looked under the bed. I checked everywhere I could reach and sighed. "Guess no one is in here." Just as I was leaving I heard a small giggle. It came from the closet. I walked over to it and opened, a wide smile breaking out on my face. "Found you!!"_

_"Aww man." A feminine high pitched voice sounded._

_I giggled. "You always giggle when someone over looks your hiding spot."_

_The child who I was talking to hand long black hair, and large green eyes. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "You always find me first Suri." I shrugged and grabbed her hand. "It's because you always give up your hiding spot Tsu. Now come on we have to find Blondie! This time we'll find him. He won't win again." The young girl named Tsu rolled her eyes. "You said that last time but we never did find him. It's not gonna be any different. He's like the master at this game." _

_I glared pulling her out the room. "That's no way to think Tsu. Come on, we'll find him I just know it."......_

_"See I told you." Tsu said after we searched the hall way for about 30 minutes. Because the house was so big we all agreed to hide only on this hallway. I sighed disappointedly and sat next to Tsu on the wall out in the hallway. "Fine...Blondie, I give up!!"_

_Just then the door of the room I started in opened up and a boy about 8 or 9 walked out with a wide grin. "Looks like I won again." He said his blue eyes shining with joy. However it quickly turned into a playful glare. "And what did I say about calling me Blondie?! What if I called you....Blackie!?" _

_The three of us stared at each other for a few seconds before we all began laughing at how stupid he just sounded..._

**~End~**

"Oh how I miss those days."

I perked up when I heard footsteps coming. "He's not winning this time." I whispered and turned the corner.

The footsteps grew faster so I assumed he was running now. He was getting closer to. I began turning corner after corner but it never did sound like I lost him. Curse the damn echo that was in here. Suddenly I turned a corner only to collide strait into a running Masquerade. The force of the impact cause me to fall back. I closed my eyes and on instinct I grabbed Masquerade bringing him down with me.

"Looks like I win again." My eyes snapped open to meet a smirking Masquerade. "I always win."

I pouted. "Oh, get off your high horse....And you did not always win!"

He chuckled. "Really? I seem to remember differently."

"Well then your memory is shot...You always won _this_ game, but you didn't _always _win." I smirked at Masquerade's look. I then noticed our position. One of his hands were around my waist and the other out stretched with his palm on the floor, no doubt how he avoided having his weight crash down on me. My hands were fisting his front of his trench coat. And this time instead of him being between my legs, he had one of his legs between mine and the other on the outside. Both legs were bent so his knees were on the floor.

"Why are you always on top?" I couldn't help but ask.

Masquerade smirked. "Oh, would you like to be on top? Forgive me, I had no idea you had control issues." I blushed heavily and glared at him. "This coming from the guy who wants to have the strongest bakugan, and be the best player in the world. So don't tell me I have control issues!"

"But you don't deny you want to be on top." When I started stuttering over my words Masquerade chuckled.

"Don't I have a mission to complete." I said trying to change the subject.

"Come on. I was just starting to have some fun." There was a playful whining in his voice that made my face go redder.

"What's up with you anyway? You practically avoid me for a little over a week and now this. What's up?" Masquerade's smirk faded for a brief second. "I had some things to attend too. And I didn't need any distractions."

I blinked. "So...I'm a distraction?"

Masquerade scowled. "Can you not tell that for yourself? Yes you are a distraction...But," Masquerade hesitated. "I will admit...You are....A welcomed distraction..."

He went silent as he retreated into his thoughts. As much as I enjoyed being in his arms, and trust me I did enjoy it, I'm sure he had some things to do. He always does, especially now since he's helping out Hal-G. I haven't seen him in a while. I suppose Masquerade is keeping me away from him so that I won't have any slip ups.

"I do have a mission ya know." I said lightly grabbing his attention.

"Hn, of course." He stood helping me up. He reached into his trench coat pulling out his mask. He put it on before smirking at me.

"Have fun." He laughed his cold laugh while walking out of the library.

I sighed. "Yeah easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to meet up with her..."

"Katsu..."

* * *

**I did this in one night! I was just gonna go to the next one where there would be another battle but I thought that would be too much happening. Especially back to back like that. Also Masquerade would not have been in that one. So I decided to put this one in here. There was a little bit of flirting and I thought it was cute. I thought I'd show Misuri's and Masquerade's relationship and how it's growing.**

**As you know Misuri's pretty sure what she feels. But Masquerade is still struggling with his feelings. As do all boys for that matter.**

**I think I did a pretty good job on keeping Masquerade in character. **

**Also the flashback gives a lot of hints on who's about to be introduced in the next chapter. **

**So there you go. A treat to my readers even though I don't get much feedback. And I know a lot of people read it because there are a lot of story alerts I'm getting in my e-mail. All I'm saying is a little feedback is appreciated. **

**Also in one of the reviews it was asked that I come up with a name for Masquerade. You know his actual name. The only one I came up with is Takado...Or Kaido. I don't really know. So if anyone has any ideas for a name for him or you like one of the two that I said. Please review or PM me. Because I'd hate to pick a name that doesn't fit him, or that no one likes.**

**So...I guess...Ja Ne**


	7. Old friends and Confessions

**Chapter 7: Old Friends and Confessions**

"Oh what am I doing? If he knows I'm not using the doom card what is the point of me coming all this way to brawl with her?" I sighed out walking down the sidewalk in town. "A small red bakugan popped out of my breast pocket on my white button up shirt."Maybe he wants you to see just how strong she's gotten over the past years." I stuffed my hands into my blue jeans with a sigh. "I guess you're right Fokuya. But he could've had anyone else do that same thing. I think he finds joy in putting me in these compromising positions."

"Just like in the library right?"

I blushed. "How do you know about that!?"

"There aren't many thing that me and the others don't know." Fokuya said before retreating back into my pocket.

"You guys are just nosy that's what it is." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Coming across an ice-cream stand I walked over and brought a cone of chocolate ice-cream. It's always been my favorite even when I was a little kid. That's the only thing I ever seemed to eat actually. I wasn't very healthy in my food choice, and actually I'm still not that good with healthy food choices.

"Still eating junk food I see."

I turned half way to see my old friend and target. She let her hair grow out and now it reached her middle back. Her eyes were still as green and vibrant as they've always been. I noticed she was wearing a blue sweater with black pants. Next to her was...Shun? Is she with the battle brawlers now? If so then she must've been here for a while already unless she's just met them today.

"Yo, Misuri you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna great your best friend?" She had a playful but teasing tone in her voice that made me smile.

"Of course Katsu." We ran to each other with a hug.

"Man you've gotten big girl. It's been five years since I've last seen you. How've you been?" I shrugged. "I've been ok. What about you?" Katsu smiled. "Same old, same old. It's been so boring at my house so I decided to take a trip down memory lane and come back here." Katsu grinned. "I've been here for only a week and I've already met some cool new friends." She nodded her head towards Shun. "That's Shun. He's giving me a tour of the city, and he's also part of the battle brawlers."

I nodded. "Yes, we've met."

Shun watched me closely ready no make a move if he needed to.

Katsu looked surprised. "You have?" She then grinned. "By the way ever since I've seen you ranked the 8 best brawlers I had to know what attribute you use." I blinked, confused. I guess I went up a rank. I smiled. "Well, I use a variety...Today I have my Pyrus bakugan with me. What about you?"

Katsu held out a white bakugan. "Haos is for me. The best out of the bunch I say!" She grinned.

"Have you heard about Masquerade? The guy went crazy! He's sending a bunch of bakugan's to the doom dimension, can you believe the guy? I never thought he would do something like that. He used to be so sweet."

"Y-yeah..."

I looked at Shun confused. I thought for sure they would've told her about my involvement with Masquerade. So why would they keep that from her it doesn't make any since...I blinked when a hand was waved in front of my face. "You've gotta stop spacing out like that. Hey I'm going to get some ice-cream, you want one Shun?"

"Yeah thanks." Katsu nodded.

"I'll be right back then we can catch up." She smiled then ran off to the ice-cream stand.

I looked down sadly fully aware of the stare from Shun. "Why didn't you or the others tell her?"

"We were going to tell her, but then she began going on about how she knew Masquerade and you when you three were younger. From the way she spoke about you she apparently didn't know your involvement with Masquerade so we decided not to tell her."

"But she'll find out eventually." I whispered. "Is she with your gang now?"

Shun nodded.

"Oh..."

Katsu came running back with two ice-cream cones. She handed one to Shun, and I couldn't help but seeing that light blush on her face. "So Suri tell me what have you been up too lately?" I busied myself with eating my now melting chocolate ice-cream. "I mean I really haven't been doing much. Just some stuff here and there."

"You have a job?"

"Uh, yeah something like that." I decided to change the subject. "What about you? Still going out with that Makiyo kid?"

Katsu scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Oh, no chance in hell. Besides don't you remember I never did go out with him we were only 9 at the time?" I smiled. "Yeah but Makiyo thought differently." We laughed a bit.

"So do you have a boyfriend, or are you a free bird right now?"

Katsu sighed. "Sadly I am single, and like every other girl in the world I'm look for Mr. Right." I saw Katsu's eyes quickly dart of to Shun before quickly looking back down. I shook my head lightly. Guess she's already got her sights on someone. After eating my ice-cream I stood up and faced Katsu who was still sitting down.

"Hey you wanna go for a walk in the park like we used to? Alone though..."

Shun's eyes narrowed at me. He probably suspected something but I don't blame him, I mean I would be suspicious too if the ally to your worst enemy just asked a friend of yours

Shun's eyes narrowed at me. He probably suspected something but I don't blame him, I mean I would be suspicious too if the ally to your worst enemy just asked a friend of yours to go for a walk in the forest alone. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew exactly why I wanted to go, and what my true intentions were. "Don't worry I don't have it with me." It was directed to Shun who nodded after a while. Katsu was just confused but didn't ask any questions.

"So how about that walk?" Katsu asked when Shun and I was staring at each other for too long. I snapped out of it and smile and her. "Of course."

"I'll meet you back at Runo's parent's diner." Katsu smiled at Shun before grabbing my hand and leaving.

Once we were in the park Katsu rounded on me. "Ok what is up with you and Shun? Are you two secretly dating or something!" I reared back in disgust as I wiped a bit of spit from off my face. "Believe me we are not even friends let alone boyfriend and girlfriend. So he's all yours." Katsu blushed.

"Wh-what!? I don't like him. Where'd you get that idea from? You have the weirdest imagination Misuri, I don't know where you get it from. Because I don't like him at all! Not one bit! Nada, zip, absolutely zero attraction between us. There's nothing there! Nothing!!"

I looked at my imaginary watch before giving her a deadpan look. "Right...And I can sprout wings and fly." I flapped my arms for emphasis.

Katsu pouted and crossed her arms. "You're so mean to me Misuri."

I smiled before walking off having Katsu running to catch up. We've been walking for about 15 minutes and I hadn't said anything in that time. I was too busy thinking about how I was supposed to explain the fact that I'm supposed to be battling her because of Masquerade's orders. I mean sure I won't be using the doom card but still just that fact that the whole reason I'm here is in Masquerade's orders to asses her brawling abilities. How do explain that to an old friend who by the sounds of it will probably do anything to stop Masquerade in what he's doing.

"Hey Misuri you ok? You've been overly quiet."

I stopped walking and sighed. "Katsu....I'm sorry..." I faced her and showed her the Doom Card.

She looked at it before her eyes widened in disbelief. "Misuri...I never thought you would...How could you?.."

"I'm not using it, I just wanted to show you who I'm with. I was sent to brawl you, to find out how good you are." Next I took out a field card. "I challenge you Katsu do you except." Katsu seemed to be in two minds but eventually she took out her card as well.

"Field card open!!"

A bright light emanated from the two cards as we were both transported to the playing field.

"Field card set!" We yelled.

I took out a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Mantris stand!"

Katsu hesitated. "Bakugan brawl...Haos Robotallion stand."

My bakugan was on my card, while hers was on her card. "Misuri you can't actually be going through with this! Don't you know what Masquerade is doing is wrong."

"I'm fully aware of that." My voice was devoid of emotion. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Ravenoid stand!" I threw my bakugan onto the same card as Katsu's Robotallion. "Now! Ability activate! Molten Lava!"

The card that Ravenoid and Robotallion began spewing out lava until both bakugan's were standing, or hovering in Ravenoid's case, in it. "Ravenoid gains 150G's. Robotallion loses 50g's. Advantage Pyrus Ravenoid."

Katsu looked like she was about to counter but she didn't and allowed her bakugan to be defeated. Ravenoid came back to me."Misuri, You wouldn't ever do something like this. I know you better than that. Why are you still with Masquerade after everything that he's done!?"

"It's none of your business Katsu! Now stop holding back!"

Katsu closed her eyes clenching her fist. When her eyes opened again there was no hesitation behind them. "Fine! Bakugan brawl! Haos Tuskor stand!"

My eyes widened at the huge bakugan. She played it on the card that my Mantris was one. My Mantris was at 300g's while her Tuskor was at a whopping 350g's. "Ability activate, Solar Flexis!" A bright blinding light came from Katsu ability card causing me to shield my eyes from the light.

"Pyrus Mantris loses 200g's. Advantage Haos Tuskor."

"Now Tuskor attack her Mantris!"

"I'm not an amateur Katsu. You'll have to do more than that! Field card open, Fire Storm!" My Mantris gained 250g's putting it in the lead. Suddenly there was a large explosion issued from the card the two was one. I covered my face, as did Katsu, when a strong gust of wind brought the dust to both sides. I coughed. "What just happened?"

The dust cleared and the bakugan that was standing was the one that should've lost. A small red bakugan went rolling to my feet. I turned to a smirking Katsu. "I'm not an amateur either Misuri. Right before your bakugan attacked I played my Character card doubling my bakugan's Gs."

"Field card set!" I threw mine next to Katsu's first card she threw out. "Fokuya, you'll be coming out next. But right now I want to get rid of that Tuskor."

I picked up my fallen Mantris placing it in my pouch with the rest of my pyrus bakugans.

"Can't you hear yourself?" Katsu yelled. "Listen to yourself! This isn't you! How many poor bakugan have you sent to the doom dimension! Were you too scared to use it on me!? Is that it? Is that why you're not using it!?"

I bit my lower lip. "Ever since Masquerade has started...I've only sent two too the doom dimension. I couldn't go through with that...You wouldn't understand Katsu! You've always had it easy! You never had to put yourself out or do something you didn't want to do!"

"I know that you've had some tough times in your life. Being separated from your brother because of your parents! Having to get used to a new family...I know that you've been hurt, but what you're doing is wrong! You have a choice Misuri!"

I looked at her pleading face. "I know...And I've already made it. I'm not leaving Masquerade's side! I have my reasons..."

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Ravenoid stand!" I yelled cutting off whatever Katsu was about to say. Ravenoid landed on the card I had just put out. "I play my field card! Double knock out!"

Katsu looked confused so I explained it to her. "This is a rare card and I've noticed that there aren't many of these kinds. This ability card can only be used when there a two bakugans of different attributes on the field, and if the two bakugans are on different cards. There really isn't any way you can avoid this card and if there is I haven't heard of it. Just as the name implies its a double knockout. It takes out your opponent's bakugan but at the cost of your own."

Two loud explosions went off on the two cards just as I finished explaining as the bakugan's returned to their respective owners.

Katsu took out her last bakugan as well as I did. "I guess it's time for you to meet my own guardian bakugan. Haos Angeloid stand!" A bright light came from the bakugan Katsu just played. Soon a female bakugan emerged from the light. It looked like a bakugan angle. It was the body of a lady who wore the traditional white and yellow armor for a Hoas attributed bakugan. She had wings that were pure white with many feathers. Angeloid also had a yellow staff. The tip was a golden ring with four hoops dangling from it (A/N: Think Miroku's staff from Inuyasha).

"Misuri...You really have changed haven't you?" Katsu sounded sad and disappointed. "Why won't you leave Masquerade? What could possibly compel you to stay with such a confused boy?" I looked down. "You wouldn't understand."

"Will you shut up with that!? If I don't understand, help me understand! I want to know why my best friend is helping an evil little boy. Yes we were friends a long time ago, and he'll always be our friend! No matter what he does because when we were young we were all we had. We always had each other's backs. But this...What he's doing! You can't help him with this. This is where you should draw the line. I have, I'm going to stop him and once he sees what he's doing is wrong and gets in his right mind again then we can start over. I'm will to forgive him! So stop being stupid, and leave him!"

"I can't!" I yelled also throwing out a card. "Fokuya you're up." I grabbed her from off of my shoulder.

"Yes you can! Just tell me! Help me to understand!"

"No!"

"Misuri!!"

"It's because I love him!!" My eyes watered as my mind went haywire. Admitting it to myself was one thing but to actually say it out loud was a different story. In my haze I threw out Fokuya but not hard enough because it landed on the same card as Angeloid.

_'No! I under shot!'_

A loud screech sounded from the card I threw Fokuya onto. Fire swirled around the bakugan into a high pillar of swirling fire. Two glowing eyes could be seen before the flames dispersed and emerged a huge phoenix looking bird. Fokuya had feathers all over her body and her wings had burning flames on the tips of them. She had three tails that were made of pure fire. Her face was long and two golden eyes like lave burned into Angeloid.

Katsu was stunned as well at my revelation but she had to take this opportunity of me not paying attention to win the battle. "Field card open! Positive Delta!" Fokuya loss 150g's giving Katsu's Angeloid the upper hand. Fokuya noticed my state and knew that my mind was no longer in the brawl. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to finish the brawl she folded her arms waiting for the finishing blow.

I fell to my knees and looked up just as Fokuya was hit and came crashing down in front of me with a screech of pain. I looked into Fokuya's eyes as she transformed into a ball and Katsu and I were transported back to the park.

Katsu looked at me sadly. "Oh Suri..."

I made a fist in the ground digging up a bit of dirt as tears fell to my knees. "Tsu I know this is wrong. I know that what I'm doing is wrong. But I can't bring myself to leave him...I just can't. My heart won't allow me too. He's changed so much Tsu, but sometimes he's the same boy from all those years ago...I'm sorry Tsu...I really am. Please..." My voice cracked, "Please don't hate me."

Katsu smiled softly at me but didn't move from her spot. "I couldn't hate you Suri. We're best friends and we'll always be.....You were right earlier...I do like that boy, Shun I mean." Her eyes closed. "And if it was him doing something like this...I'd probably be just like you...I wouldn't leave him either...."

Suddenly one of the portals that Hal-G created appeared right next to me. Masquerade then stepped out of it wearing his trademark scowl and his arms crossed. "Katsu it's been a while."

Katsu glared. "Apparently not long enough."

Masquerade glanced at me, who at the time was wiping my face from the tears. He knelt down and grabbed my arm pulling me into a standing position and to his side. His hand found its way to the small of my back. "Well then Katsu until next time. Although, next time you won't get off so easy."

Masquerade lead me into the portal and we disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Well....That came out ok, don't you think? You all know the drill, please review. I was surprised because this was finished in about two hours, so I'm happy about that. Also after this I think I'm going to do some episodes from the season, because I've gotten a bit off track. Maybe not. **

**This chapter was happening at the same time as the whole episode when Runo told Dan that she suspected Alice for being a Spy for Masquerade. And at the same time when Julie was tailing Shun because she thought he was the spy for Masquerade. After Shun left Katsu and Misuri he went to see his gramps and stuff.**

**If you don't know what episode I'm talking about. It's episode 25 and the title is 'Trust Me'**

**So there ya go. I'm going to go back to, or start (I don't think I used any of the episodes yet) using the episodes in the TV show. Until then Ja ne, and don't for get to review.**


	8. Authors Note! Please read!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this isn't the next chapter to my bakugan story but I need little help. I can't find any websites that'll let me watch Bakugan episodes. I tried Yuotube but they're in a different language and sadly I only know English.**

**So if anyone knows any websites that I can go to please let me know.**

**And until I'm able to watch the episode I may have to skip over this story a couple of times. Sorry. :(**


	9. Untitled

**There was a slight edit in this one, but not a noticible one. I just realized that I had Naga know that his sister had the Infinity core, and then in the next one contridict that saying that he didn't know. So I just went back here to change that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Untitled**

_Dear Misuri,_

_I know a letter from me was the last thing you expected, especially after all of these years. To be truthful I had forgotten the name of my baby sister, and the only thing that I would picture was the childlike face and voice. But after being invited to the gathering of top ten bakugan players and I saw you sitting there something clicked in my head, however before I could ask you anything we were placed under Naga's mind control. Now that my head is clear I finally remember who you are now. Before your last name was Hibikane, it was Von Herzen wasn't it? _

_I know I'm right because I did some research. I don't know why our parents felt the need to split us when they separated, but now that we've finally met again I want to repair that void between us. Before that day we were always close and I hate for us to lose that now that we have the chance to fix it. I don't know how you came to be a part of Masquerade's plan but I'm not going to let that come in the way after almost 10 years of separation. _

_So whenever you get this letter you can call me at the number attached at the bottom. We can meet and rekindle our relationship. I feel as though this meeting is long overdue, and I hope that I will see you soon._

_Your loving elder brother,__  
__Klaus Von Herzen_

I read over this letter for the fifth time today and the twentieth time since I've received it three days ago. I lay unmoving in my bed staring blankly at the letter in my hand. It's been almost a week since my brawl with Katsu and ever since then I hadn't moved or said anything to anyone. It was like I completely shut down. Why? Well I don't know why, I just didn't have to energy to do anything at all. Through the whole week Darkgrera, Fokuya, and Skipira had been trying to get me to talk to them but I would just pull the covers over my head until they would leave me alone. Surprisingly enough Masquerade had even attempted to get me up at least twice before giving up and leaving me alone.

I curled up into a ball hugging my letter close to my heart as soundless tears rolled down my face staining the pillow under me.

"How long do you think it'll be before she gets up?" I heard Skipira ask the other two bakugan with her.

Darkgrera sighed deeply, "Who knows but she's hardly eaten. I'm worried about her."

"I share your sentiment," Fokuya pitched in, "I don't know what is ailing her but I think it has something to do with the brawl against her old friend."

At hearing that I grabbed the covers pulling them over my head. I wished they would just shut up, it's not like I couldn't hear them. They were on the night stand next to my bed for goodness sakes, and they weren't talking softly at all. The door was opened and footsteps stopped at the edge of my bed. From under the covers I saw the outline of a familiar body standing over me with their arms crossed.

My blanket was snatched off of me and I glared at the person responsible. "This has gone on long enough Misuri. Either get up on your own or I drag you out of the bed." When I didn't move Masquerade pursed his lips before grabbing my arm and standing me up. I went limp forcing Masquerade to hold me up completely.

"What is wrong with you?" He said but got no answer.

Suddenly a face came out of the wall, and for the first time in a while I saw the face of Hal-G. "Perhaps I can offer an alternative."

"And what may that be?" Hal-G laughed. "You already know Masquerade. Being so close to obtaining the core we can't afford to have her stay in that condition. Lord Naga is on the break point of finding the Infinity Core. We are close and we cannot let this girl slow us down. So you can either get rid of her or go for the alternative."

Masquerade glared from behind his mask giving Hal-G a curt nod. "Fine."

Suddenly the room vanished leaving Masquerade and I floating in a purple space. It reminded me of the time when the top ten brawlers were being placed under Naga's control. In the back of my mind I registered what was about to happen to me but right now I really couldn't care less. So when the Silent Core appeared below us I made no attempt to avoid Naga's glowing red eyes. Soon my eyes went blank and the room returned to normal.

"Now out plans should commence more smoothly." Hal-G said before the wall smoothed out leaving no indication he was once there.

Masquerade looked into my blank eyes, narrowing his own in distaste. He didn't want to do that but he knew that if he was going to go through with his own plans then he also can't afford Misuri to be out of it like she was. He too planned on obtaining the Infinity Core, for with that no one could challenge him. If Masquerade could help it Naga would never see the Infinity Core.

"Misuri let's go."

I nodded grabbing my pouch filled with my bakugan, and the three sitting on my night stand, who have been very quiet during the whole ordeal. With one last look of disgust at my eyes he led me through the transportation portal.

~~~~~~~**x**

"Masquerade, I have taken care of Julio just like you asked." I said, my voice void of emotion, walking out of the portal and standing next to Masquerade.

"And Chan Lee is no longer a threat to me. Come we have three more to go." Walking through the portal, we appeared at the park right in front of Komba, who was by the looks of it coming up with some new strategy. Masquerade challenged him and before Komba knew it his Harpus was sent to the doom dimension. Masquerade turned without another word and I followed behind silently as we both walked into the portal before coming to the rocky canons where Billy is known to be. We saw him and Masquerade challenged him to a battle. Less than a second later, at least to me, Billy was on the ground most likely in defeat. The portal appeared next to me as Masquerade turned away from the defeated Billy.

"Should I take care of Klaus?"

"No, out of all of them he was the strongest. The strength I gain from defeating him will surly cause my Hydranoid to evolve."

"Of course Masquerade." I said his mask hiding the obvious dislike of how I was acting. With a rough push from Masquerade I stumbled through the portal, emerging at a very elegant looking court yard. There standing at a fountain was Masquerade's last target.

Klaus turned with a look of surprise, "Misuri?" When he saw my companion his face turned hard, "Masquerade, what are you doing here?"

Masquerade laughed, "I'm sure you know why Klaus. You're much smarter than that."

Klause closed his eyes with a smirk. "I should've figured I would see you sooner or later. Seeing as you've been taking out all of the rest of us." He took out a card. "Unlike them, however, I will not lose to you."

"We will see about that."

Right before they started the battle Klaus' eyes darted to mine and he wondered what had happened to make me so unresponsive and silent in behavior. He decided that when it was over he would get the answers to all his questions. Just like before the second they were gone, they appeared again only this time Klaus was on the ground with tears in his eyes. Masquerade smirked holding his newly evolved Dual Hydranoid.

"M-misuri.." Klaus whispered reaching out his hand.

I just stared at him uncaringly until Masquerade opened the transportation portal. "Let's go." With one last look at Klaus a lone tear ran down my face right before I vanished through the portal. We exited back at the mansion that Masquerade used for HQ.

"What is next Masquerade?"

"Now, I take a visit to little Dan and give him the invitation to brawl." Masquerde turned to me, "You will stay here in your room and out of my sight..." With that said he left leaving me standing in the hall. After he disappeared around the corner I made an about face then walked to my room, and sat on my bed staring straight ahead.

"Misuri are you ok?" I looked down and to my right at the Ventus bakugan.

"Of course I am alright."

"Are you sure? You're acting a little strange." Fokuya asked.

"Yeah by now you would have been in a right fit at what Masquerade is doing. Especially after what he did to your brother." Dargrera put in his two cents from my shoulder. "It's all necessary for Hydranoid to become the perfect bakugan and to obtain the Infinity Core." The three bakugan's exchanged looks. Something was defiantly wrong, and all at once they had the same thought.

Naga...

The only explanation was that she was under his control. They could only watch as I stared indifferently at the wall waiting for my next orders. Fokuya sighed sadly then rolled into her ball jumping back into my bakugan pouch, the other two following after her shortly. There was nothing that they could do to help my current situation so watching me act like a living shell was not something that they could bear for too much longer.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but eventually Masquerade was entering my room. Quickly I stood, "Is it time to leave?"

"Yes, let's get moving. We're meeting Dan at the warehouse down by the pier." (A/N: I really don't know...) He grabbed my arm and we vanished appearing at one of the many piers surrounding the city (A/N: Don't know the city's name). The sun was setting casting an orangey-red glow over everything. Seven figures could be seen in the distance and slowly the shadows in the distance became closer and denser. Dan, Katsu and the rest of the Battle Brawlers stopped a little ways in front of us, who had our backs turned to the water.

Dan pointed at Masquerade, "Ok! You're reign at the top is over Masquerade!"

Said person smirked and held out a card, "Go ahead and try."

"Gate card open!" The rest of us, even though we weren't brawling, took out our cards as well so we could watch the battle. All of the cards emitted light transporting us to the familiar brawling arena. "Doom card set." Three guesses as to who.

"Gate card set!" Dan and Masquerade yelled tossing out their cards, which landed on the far side of either of them (Masquerade's landed in front of Dan, and Vice Versa). Masquerade pulled out another, "Gate card set." This one landed on the left side of Dan's card.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Wormquake stand!" Masquerade yelled playing his bakugan on the card he just threw out. Dan smirked tossing his bakugan on the same card as Masquerade, " My turn, bakugan brawl! Pyrus Gryffin stand!"

"Pyrus Gryffin 10 G advantage." I ignored the baku-pod, my lifeless eyes focused solely on the brawl.

_'You should stop this.'_ A far away whisper...

Why should I? It's going just like we had planned, and soon Drago will no longer be a threat.

_'But this is wrong! Stop him!__'_

No, I was not told to.

_'Oh my god! Snap out of it!'_

My inner conscious practically screamed at me. Like the battle everyone was watching and even more intense battle was raging inside my head. My true self was fighting to resurface but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get through the hold Naga had on me. I don't know how I could've let myself get like this. Was I so obtuse that I couldn't pull myself together and prevent something like this from happening? I was fighting so hard to come back. So I could stop Masquerade before it's too late. But Naga's control was too strong and I could feel what little fight I had left in me start to ebb away. Soon I'd be nothing but a shell watching from inside my head and un able to do anything.

A loud roar from Drago pulled my from my inner fight. And the longer I looked at the battle between Masquerade's Hydranoid and Dan's Drago flashes on my own battle with the dragonoid appeared.

_A purple tornado swirled around Darkgrera as he emerged. The tornado dissipated when he opened his wings, letting out a roar similar to Drago's. Darkgrera was a dragon with a purple belly and black body. His size could rival Drago's. Darkgrera's wings were pitch black with purple metal tops. His head had three spikes, two on the side of his head and on right in the middle. They were purple. His glowing red eyes also added to his menacing effect._

_The two dragons roared at each other engaged into a heated battle. They clawed, bit and tackled each other. The dragons flew high into the sky continuing their battle._

It seemed like the more I remembered my own battle with Dan the weaker Naga's hold on me became. However it still wasn't weak enough to completely break free, so I still couldn't move on my own free will. The tide of the battle was turning for the worse for Dan. Masquerade was clearly dominating this battle and knowing that soon Drago will be sent away I tried harder to break free as yet another memory burned in my skull.

_"Darkgrera...Finish it!"_

_"As you wish, my mistress!" Dan could only watch as Drago tried and failed at holding back my dragon's attack. "DRAGO!" I covered my ears and turned my back refusing to watch what I've just done._

_"Drago! You can't leave me! You can't go!" I heard Dan yell. His voice was cracking, and I could tell he was fight back tears. "Dan...I couldn't have asked for a better partner...I will always be with you, Dan."_

_"Doom card return..." I whispered so low, even I wasn't sure if I said it or not._

That seemed to be the key because as soon as my memory was over life instantly returned to my eyes. But I could see that it was a little too late, for the rip in the dimension was opened sucking Drago in, and to my, and his friend's horror, Dan was running straight for Drago.

"No!" I yelled and ran to Masquerade reaching for his arm. "You have to call the doom card back."

He looked down at me but didn't say anything.

"Please! If you don't Dan will be trapped as well!"

"No Drago!" Dan yelled gaining speed, "I'll never leave you! Wait for me!" His friends screamed and my eyes widened in disbelief as Dan jumped head first into the doom dimension. He didn't...There's no way he would actually.

"Hn, well that was foolish."

A bright light engulfed us all bring us back to the pier, everyone, except Masquerade, had a look of complete shock. Soon the blue haired girl, named Runo, face melted into one of unwilling belief. Like she knew what had happened but was too afraid to actually believe it. "Dan...What happened to you?" She whispered, "Dan...What have you done with him! Tell me!"

Masquerade smirked, "I've done nothing to him he chose his own fate. The doom dimension is the graveyard for bakugans and there is no return for bakugans or humans." I looked at them sadly feeling my heart literally being torn in two at the heartbroken look on Runo's face. It was clear that she liked him, and the guilt on my chest was too much so I looked away right before Masquerade and I disappeared.

~~~~~~**x**

Two days later Masquerade had challenged Shun to a battle like he had Dan. This time the brawl was to be inside of one of the warehouses at the pier we were at before. I really don't know why I came, because the more I watch this, the guiltier I become. Maybe it's my subconscious punishing me because deep down I knew that if I tried hard enough then I could've stopped Masquerade when we first started. I sighed swinging my legs slightly.

I was sitting on one of the crates in the warehouse waiting for Shun. Masquerade wasn't with me right now. No doubt waiting for Shun to arrive so he can make his dramatic entrance. The darn show off.

"I am so glad you are back to your normal self." Fokuya said perched on my right shoulder.

"As am I dear friend. I can't believe I let that happen to me, but...It won't happen not ever again."

"We are all glad to hear that." Said Darkgrera on my left should along with Skipira.

"What exactly did snap you out of it?" I shrugged at the question.

"I really don't know...But if I had to take a guess it was the brawl between Dan and Masquerade. The images of when I brawled Dan emerged...And...I don't know how but it was the push I needed to get through..." I scratched the side of my head, "It's confusing when I think about it...The important thing is that I'm not under Naga's control anymore," I laughed. "You should've heard how angry he was when he heard I broke free on my own. . It was hilarious."

The three on my shoulder laughed with me. But we stopped at the footsteps we heard coming towards us-Wait...Footsteps? It should just be Shun. I looked up at the entrance and saw all of the brawlers, minus Dan.

"You guys are a bit early." I said smiling slightly. My smile was met with a glare from everyone in the group.

I looked down sighing sadly.

"I am Masquerade." The one and only said literally appearing out of thin air and walking forward towards the group of brawlers. I rolled my eyes. The show off.

"And I'm Shun."

"Hn, well Shun I don't remember inviting your little friends to our rendezvous."

"You know what we're a team Masquerade!" Julie yelled.

"Yeah and we don't need no stinkin' invitation!" Shouted Marucho.

"So get over yourself," Runo started, "If you wanna play then you play the brawlers. So as I see it you either put up or shut up."

"Yeah, so get ready to lose." Katsu glared.

"You do realize that if I defeat all of you my Hydranoid's power will go off the charts." Masquerade smirked pulling out a gate card, "So are you in?"

"Of course!" Runo yelled holding out her own card, the rest of the brawlers following suit.

"You are not coming?" Masquerade questioned me seeing as I hadn't pulled out one. I shook my head, "No, I'm not watching you send even more to the doom dimension. I've seen enough of that."

"That's assuming he wins." Katsu countered back.

"Field open!"

I looked to the opening again just as the light expanded. There was a woman running towards us and her face looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. She she got closer she slowed down slowly coming to a stop as she was becoming stuck in time as everything does when a brawl is being started. In only a second to the lady and I the light vanished only Masquerade emerging. The woman looked confused.

"Wha? What's going on?" She walked up to Masquerade, "Hey excuse me, where did everyone go?"

When Masquerade walked pass her I thought he was going to ignore her completely but he turned paused and said, "The doom dimension."


	10. Into the Doom dimension pt 1

**Chapter 9: Into the doom dimension pt 1**

"Dammit!" A door was forcefully slammed shut, obviously in anger.

"I can't believe I lost!"

It's been about three days since Masquerade had sent Katsu and the others into the doom dimension. Soon after that a guy name Joe had challenged Masquerade wanting to know where they were. Apparently he was a friend of theirs.

Finally after about five minutes of hearing doors slam, and objects being thrown against the wall, I finally decided to close my book and roll off of my bed. I stretched getting the kinks from my back, a result from lying still for so long, and attempted to remove a few wrinkles from my shirt.

"It seems like Masquerade is back." I looked over my right shoulder, at the green ventus bakugan on my black wooden night stand.

I smiled, "What gave it away? The yelling or the pounding?"

"I assume his brawl with Joe didn't turn out in his favor." I nodded silently agreeing with my darkus attributed bakugan. "I will be back in a few minutes," I said walking towards the door. Half way out I turned back, "And this time stay out of my diary." I smiled gently at the three bakugan's that tried to feign innocence. I closed the door already knowing that as soon as I left that the hunt for my diary would begin.

Once I got to the door I heard what sounded like a muffled thud, followed by an angry curse courtesy of Masquerade.

"Masquerade..." I whispered slowly opening his room door. When I did Masquerade was retrieving his right arm from a fist sized whole in the wall. I gasped noticing the blood coming from his arm. "I'll get a rag!" I rushed to his bathroom, grabbed the first rag I saw, and ran some water over it.

"Oh!" I recoiled in surprise when I turned only to see Masquerade standing at the door. Once my heart slowed, I reached for his hand, gently taking off his fingerless gloves. After that was done I ran his hand under some cold water and use the rag to clean off his arm. Once all the blood was gone it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Just a bunch of minor cuts on his hand and along his arm. The most noticeable thing were his knuckles which seemed to have some slight bruising and swelling. Through this whole process Masquerade said not one thing, only watched me work diligently.

"I guess it would be kind if pointless to ask how the brawl went." I tried to joke but Masquerade apparently hadn't found that funny because his scowl never left his face. So I opted to remain quiet while I led him over to the bed to wrap his hand.

"So..." I tried again to break the silence.

"It appears that I was right in my assumption. Naga's sister, Wayvern, is in possession of the Infinity core." Masquerade said obviously still peeved about his lost.

"Then what does that mean for you?"

"It means, we can't allow Naga to know this little bit of information-"

"But-"

"-I can't be the best if I don't have the strongest bakugan, and I can't have the absolute strongest if Naga has both the Silent core and Infinity core."

That's when it finally seemed to dawn on me. Masquerade never had any intention of handing over the Infinity core to Naga....He planned on keeping it for himself, "How long have you been sitting on this plan?"

"Ever since I found out the entire story about the two cores." He then turn and looked at me straight in the eye. "Need I ask who's side are you on?"

Instantly I shook my head "no". Of course he wouldn't have to ask me that. I would always be by his side no matter what he may do....I thought that was made clear already. "I have an idea!" I suddenly shouted completely missing Masquerade's wince since I was in his ear.

"Darkgrera was once telling me about the Legendary Warrior Bakugans in their realm. There's one for each attribute," I smiled seeing that Masquerade had not a clue what I was getting at, "Well, you've already defeated Dan, and evolved your Hydranoid to Duel Hydranoid, but if you were to defeat a Legendary Warrior and evolve Duel Hydranoid, then defeating Wayvern may....be...easier...."

I began trailing off once noticing the smirk that was growing on Masquerade's face. "And here I was thinking I liked you for your looks only." I blushed completely taken off guard at his statement. "We can use the transportation cards Hal-G created. Go get your bakugan; we're leaving in five minutes."

"O-ok." I stuttered still surprised he said he "Liked me". Sure it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear him say, but maybe that means that this isn't just a one-sided thing. Once back in my room I walked over to my bed which had three bakugans on it in conversation.

"What's the debate about?" I asked as their hushed whispers fell silent.

"Nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow at them. They answered that question way to quickly. However, for the sake of time I pushed it aside for now. "Do believe that I am curious as to what you are talking about, but we have to go."

"Where too, mistress?" Fokuya asked.

I grinned, "The doom dimension."

* * *

"You ready?" I gave Masquerade a look. Hell no I wasn't ready. Sure I was all up for it earlier but that was before I was told that the transportation card may not bring us back. Now...I'm not all that sure about it.

"This was your idea." He reminded me.

I pouted, "I know that but, now that I think about it, it's a-Mph!"

Anything I was about to say was effectively cut off by Masquerade's lips. I stood frozen with a beat red face as he pulled my pouting lip into his mouth. His wet muscle found its way into his self claimed domain, and I could do nothing but sigh softly enjoying this rare attention. After I had stopped him in his bedroom he hadn't made any move to kiss me or anything. So I was going to milk this for all it's worth.

However, Masquerade had other plans. Just as I was going to finally react to the kiss he pulled away, wearing a devilish little smirk, telling me he knew what I was thinking. It took a few seconds but once I realized what had happened I crossed my arms over my chest, and scowled at him. "You're mean."

"Who ever said I was nice." I frowned while Masquerade smirked.

He grabbed my hand, activated the card and soon we were both bathed in a bright light. When the light dissipated we were standing in a barren wasteland. There were tall rock formations, and mountains as far as the eye could see. The sky was so dark it gave me the feeling that no light would ever shin on this desolated place. There didn't seem to be any sort of life forms and even the ground had a grayish-black color, giving the impression that it was dead. As I looked around I couldn't help the overwhelming guilt at all of the bakugans that were sent here. Not only that but my best friend, her potential boyfriend, and her friends were trapped in here some where. My shoulders sagged at the thought of that.

"Misuri?" I looked at Masquerade.

"What?"

"You're...Disappearing..." I blinked confused before looking down at my self. There was a bunch of sparkly stuff floating from my body and the more I saw the less tangible my body became. "Wh-what's going on?"

That was the last sentence Masquerade heard before he was staring at an empty spot.

* * *

Slowly I materialized and I sighed once I couldn't see through my body anymore. "Man...that was weird.."

"Don't you think Masque-Masquerade?" Wasn't he just right next to me?

"Masquerade where are you?" He wasn't any where to be seen. I put on hand on my hip and put a finger under my chin, "What on earth is going on?"

"We have called you Misuri Hibikane."

I whirled around in surprised at the new voice. My eyes widened at what I saw. There were three huge bakugan looking...um people? There were two huge ones and a smaller one that I could tell was a female. Going from left to right there was a very tall one that was adorned with the colors red and a bit of golden brown. In the center of his chest was a red crest with the symbol for the pyrus attribute. He wore a very long red...Well skirt, with golden designs on it. Behind him I noticed a....dragon tail? It almost seemed like there was a crown on his head. There were two golden spikes that were behind him (**A/N: **I know I just butchered the description but hopefully you know how he, along with the other two I'm most likely going to mess up as well -_-)

In the middle was another one bathed in all green. Her face looked almost like a proclaim doll with short green hair that looked hard like metal. She wore a long green kimono and her hands were covered by the sleeves. On the dark green part of her kimono, which almost resembled a v-neck just colored in (**A/N: **Please cut me some slack! TT_TT) was a green crest that adorned the ventus symbol on it.

The last one was just as tall as the first one but had on a black and purple kimono. Obviously the darkus attribute. The mask he wore sort of reminded me of the face of the bishop piece on the chess board, and had four red horns on the top of his head. Like the other two he also had a crest with his attribute on his chest, only his was a black color and in between two huge metal shoulder pads that protruded way past his shoulders (**A/N: **Need I say anything?). All three of them seem to be wearing some sort of armor with different designs on them.

"Oh dear..."

**~Masquerade's POV~**

I could hardly believe it she disappeared right in front of me. After everything I've seen something like this shouldn't have surprised me but it had."Misuri?"

"Do not worry Misuri is safe and is undergoing her own trial."

I frowned, my mask hiding the deep scowl on my face. "Hn, I am far from worried." There standing on top of a large rock was the Legendary Darkus Soldier.

"I assume you know the reason for my presence." I smirked, "So come down here so I may defeat you and absorb your powers."

The Darkus soldier chuckled deeply, "I am Exedra, Masquerade, and do not think that I will be such an easy opponent to defeat."

"I have no patience with your stalling!"

"Very well Masquerade."

Suddenly there was a flash a bright light and there in front of me was the last person I expected. My frown deepened in dislike. I did not like the game Exedra was playing. "I thought you said Misuri was somewhere else."

Exedra chuckled, "Does this bother you?" He didn't give me time to respond and only kept talking, "The figure you see before you is nothing more than a figment of your imagination." The fake Misuri smiled, and clasped her hands behind her back, "And now you must prove yourself by passing this test."

"She is to be my opponent? You're really under estimating me." Defeating Misuri, real or not, is as easy as taking candy from a baby. Exedra must've thought having to brawl her would have some effect on me.

_'Hn, as if. Nothing and no one, even if it is Misuri, will stand in my way to power.'_

"Are you sure you know yourself so well?" Exedra chuckled seemingly amused by this conversation, "If you underestimate her then you will surly lose this battle and everything you hope to gain."

"Hey Masquerade!" My teeth grinded together in an attempt to control my rising anger. It even sounded like her, "I hope you're ready to lose! And take responsibility for all of the things you've done!"

We both drew our first card, "Field card set!"

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Sentiploid stand!" The Misuri look a-like threw onto the card right in front of me.

"Bakugan brawl, Seige stand!"

Misuri frowned once my bakugan had emerged, towering over her, "Aren't you afraid of me!?"

"No," I laughed just thinking of that fact, "How could I when I know everything about you?"

"Good, then there's no reason why we shouldn't have a battle right?!" She yelled before tossing out another field card right next to the one my Seige was on, "Gate card set, Darkus Wormquake stand!"

"Field card set, Mantris stand!" I'll show Exedra that it doesn't matter who my enemy is, "Ability card activate, Marienette!" I smirked, "Send Sentiploid to Seige's area." Misuri's look a-like gasped. "No way, he can't! It's not fair..."

"It's not so surprising considering he sends bakugan to the doom dimension with-out a second thought." Exedra put in his two cents.

"Field card open, "I continued, "Mind Ghost!"

"Not so fast Masquerade, Grand down!" Misuri's look a-like yelled throwing out her own ability card cancelling my gate card. I growled under my breath as I stared at that Misuri wears only when she knows she surprised you. God I hated that stupid copy. How dare they even think to copy someone like Misuri, it's impossible to imitate her. Her eyes don't even shine.

_'And they always shine when she brawls....'_

"It may be true that you know me Masquerade," I glared at the fake from behind my mask, "But that's a two way street. There isn't a thing I don't know about you! And you best believe I'm not going to lose. I'm going to make you pay for everything that you've done to the bakugan! And what you've done to me!"

**~Misuri's POV~**

"Oh dear..." I whispered both in slight fear and shocked awe.

"We are three of the six legendary soldiers that protected the two cores that kept the world of Vestroia in balance." The green one in the middle said, her voice caressing my ears like a gentle summer's breeze. My eye's widened. No way! I'm in the presence of three of the legendary warriors!?

"If I may, what are your names? And why have you separated me from my companion?"

"I am Oberus, the Ventus Soldier."

"I am Apollonier, the Pyrus Soldier."

"And I am Exedra, the Darkus soldier."

This time Apollponier spoke, "You are here to undergo a trial like those before you. For your strength will be needed in the final battle."

Now I was confused. "How could that be? I'm on the side of Naga, and Masquerade, who is trying to capture the cores of them selves. I will be of no help to you in the final battle." The darkus solider Exedra answered my question. "You would be surprised at how the hands of fate work. In time you will see that both you and Masquerade have a part in the grander scheme."

I shook my head just not able to grasp that fact. As far as it looks Masquerade has no intentions of becoming good and helping the brawlers, and I won't help them if it means betraying Masquerade....Right? But, if the world falls into chaos because of Masquerade and Naga would I still stick true to that? Would I then join the brawlers in taking down Masquerade? I sighed already knowing that answer....Boy, Masquerade would be pretty angry with me if he knew.

"Wait a minute! You said "Like those before me", does that mean that you have met the brawlers? Did they make it out of here? Are they ok? What about Katsu-" I abruptly stopped when Apollonier raised his hand.

"The trials given to them have been passed."

I waited for him or any of the others to say something more but that wish was in vain. I sighed sadly. Well at least I know they all passed whatever test they were given. Maybe once they did that they all were able to go home. I could only hope that I was right. I looked up at the three Legendary Soldiers gauging my reactions, "So what is my challenge?"

"I hope you are ready. Because weather you like it or not you will have to face everything you try so hard to avoid."

I gulped at Oberus' warning. I don't think I would like my test.

"So uh..."

"These are your opponents." Exedra said, and as he did three familiar kids appeared in front of each of them. In front of Apollonier was a boy with short light blue hair, and wearing a light blue vest with matching shorts. In the middle, if front of Oberus, was a young girl with midnight blue hair in a high pony tail wearing a bright yellow sundress. Lastly, there was a little boy with blond hair wearing a white t-shirt and brown shorts.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you've got to be kidding!?"

"This is the test that you must pass." I looked up at Exedra and sighed.

"Fine...Klaus...Misuri...Masquerade," I took out a field card and look at them with determination, "I except you challenge."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I thought I'd make this part into a two part thing. I still need more time to figure out how I'm going to have Misrui's battle go. I know what you're thinking MORE TIME!?! **

**I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. **

**So if any of you have any ideas about how Misuri's battle should go then I'm all ears. I'm really trying to work faster but I don't know how fast it'll be.....So yeah....Hope you enjoyed it!! ^^**


	11. Into the Doom Dimension pt 2

**Hey people! How have you all been? I hope life has been good to you all. Once again I must apologize for my horrible ability to get these stories up in a timely manor.**

**I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for continuing to read, favorite, alert it or whatever it is that you do to support this story. **

**There was one thing I realized as I went back over my stories (Which I hate doing. For some reason I hate re-reading stories that I've written), and I saw that I never gave the Gs to any of Misuri's bakgan. So here they are.**

**Skipira - 360 Gs  
Fokuya - 370 Gs  
Darkgrera - 390 Gs**

**Please forgive any grammar errors. -_- **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 1/2: Into the Doom Denension pt 2**

_"These are your opponents." Exedra said, and as he did three familiar kids appeared in front of each of them. In front of Apollonier was a boy with short light blue hair, and wearing a light blue vest with matching shorts. In the middle, if front of Oberus, was a young girl with midnight blue hair in a high pony tail wearing a bright yellow sundress. Lastly, there was a little boy with blond hair wearing a white t-shirt and brown shorts._

_My eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you've got to be kidding!"_

_"This is the test that you must pass." I looked up at Exedra and sighed._

_"Fine...Klaus...Misuri...Masquerade," I took out a field card and look at them with determination, "I except you challenge."_

~Story Start~

I took out the first card, "Field card set!" The card expanded wide enough to hold all four player's bakugans. I grabbed all three of my bakugans and tossed them out yelling, "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Around each bakugan a whirlwind encircled them.

A tornado for Skipira

A fire vortex for Fokuya

And a mass of swirling dark energy for Darkgrera

At the same time the three bakugan roared dispersing their own whirlwind.

"I see you don't waste any time." Apollonier stated right before a bright red light came from him, and he turned into a ball form, landing in Klaus' small hands.

Oberus and Exedra followed the Pyrus guardian's lead, and turned into their ball forms, and landed in the young Misuri and Masquerade's hands. At the same time the three kids cried, "Bakugan Brawl!

"Stand Pyrus Apollonier!" Klaus yelled.

"Stand Ventus Oberus!" The younger me called.

"Stand Darkus Exedra!" Masquerade was last.

Before I knew it I was staring down at three of the most powerful legendary bakugan warriors, each of them with a G-level of 500. Each form was more frightening, and more elegant than the last. How on earth was I supposed to beat all three of them when I wasn't even sure that I could defeat one of them!

"Don't tell me you're scared!" I was snapped from my thoughts when young Misuri spoke. She was taunting me with a very familiar smirk on her childish face. "You weren't scared when you pulled out the doom card on Dan."

I flinched, "I never wanted to do that-"

"It sure didn't stop you did it?" She countered effectively shutting up anything else I had to say.

"Well if you won't start," This time it was Klaus, "Then I will. Ability card activate! Maximum Pyrus!" Apollonier roared as fire exploded from his body, and he took flight, Fokuya screeching in response and joining the pyrus guardian in the air.

"Apollonier's Gs increased by 250 Gs."

I gritted my teeth together, "Let's win this Fokuya! Ability activate Fire Torpedo!"

"Fokuya's Gs increased by 150 Gs." It still wasn't enough to defeat Apollonier but I had to try. Fokuya folded her wings together and began to spin in a clockwise motion, slowly gaining speed until she was soon resembled a flaming drill. Apollonier wasn't intimidated as he opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire out, causing the two attacks to connect.

As I looked on, the other two attributes seemed to wait until it was their turn.

"Come on Fokuya..."

**~Masquerade's POV~**

After "Misuri" nullified my gate card I was beginning to get frustrated. This battle was dragging on far longer than I wanted it to go, and I didn't have time to waste here when Naga could be getting closer to acquiring the Infinity core with each passing second. I needed to end this brawl now.

"Surely you have something better in store for me. Let's have a real battle" I was cocky, and Exedra knew it. There was no way I was going to lose, legendary bakugan or not, I will evolve my Duel Hydranoid to the next level by any means necessary.

"As you wish." Exedra began. "Maybe it's time for you to see how a darkus soldier really battles." A black glow illuminated his form before he changed into his ball form, landing in "Misuri's" hand.

"Bakugan brawl! Exedra stand!" She called.

Exedra was a truly impressive bakugan, but nothing compared to my Hydranoid. He had at least 6 heads, and a large body with a face right in dead center.

"Let me guess that's your actual form."

"Yes, this is who I really am! The ultimate Darkus guardian!" All the heads of Exedra exclaimed.

"What's the matter Masquerade? Scared?" My attention turned to Misuri. I didn't answer. "Well you should be! You deserve much more than just being scared after everything you've done."

Her eye's hardened, "You deserve to be terminated. Left here to rot with the very bakugan you banished to this desolate place. It's a befitting end, and once I defeat you the world will have one less problem to deal with."

It was strange to hear Misuri say those words to me. Even though in my mind I knew that, that Misuri was a fake...It didn't stop me from wondering if the copy cats held the same emotions and thoughts as the original. Could those be the actual words that she wished to tell me herself but couldn't?

"Misuri, you of all people should know that all who dare to face me will be defeated. You have no hope."

"We'll see about that Masquerade!"

I smirked, "Gate card open."

"Character Gate card recognized. Mantris G's double by two." The character card gave my bakugan a boost doubling it's G's, leaving my Mantris at 780. More than enough to destroy the so called Darkus soldier. And that's just what I planned to do.

"Exedra your time has come at last."

Exedra almost chuckled, "We'll see about that."

"Ability card activate! Demon Wizard!"

Suddenly an eye opened up in the mouth that was on the center of Exedra's body, startling me as I whispered a surprised "oh".

"Now Demon wizard will destroy your gate card!" Misuri yelled as the card under my mantris cracked becoming useless and dropping my bakugan's Gs back to 370.

"Now tremble under the power of a true darkus bakugan!" Exedra yelled as he attacked Mantris easily destroying it. Exedra and sentiploid returned to ball form and landed in the palm of Misuri's hand.

"Hn, that doesn't scare me. Field card set." I tossed my card onto the field, "Duel Hydranoid stand!" A smirk crawled across my face, "Now let the real fight begin."

**~Misuri's POV~**

"Darn it! Ability activate! Molten Lava!" I yelled the card shining in my hands, before fire exploded from Fokuya's feathers, wings and tail.

"Increase of 200 Gs recognized. Fokuya now at 570 Gs."

'_Ok if I keep this up then I just may be able to beat them._'

"Not so fast ability activate! Burn out!"

"Fokuya Gs decreased by 100. Apollonier increase by 100."

"No! Fokuya be careful!"

"I will mistress!" Fokuya grunted with the effort of trying to fight off the Pyrus guardian. I looked on in worry not expecting the words that came out of Klaus' mouth.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

I looked at the young boy, "What?"

"Won't you help her? She's losing." I quickly turned back to Fokuya in time to see her get hit, screaming in pain. "Or will you just watch like you always do?"

"Wh-what?" What was he talking about?

Anger passed over his face, "You never do anything. Not even when Masquerade sent my Siranoid to the doom dimension!" I looked down sadly.

"I wanted to help...But I couldn't...I-"

"Stop your lies!" I gasped in surprise. I had never heard Klaus raise his voice before, even as a child. "You had plenty of opportunities to stop! And help the others! But you chose not too! The weight of Masquerade's sins is yours to bear too!"

Just as I went to speak the younger me spoke, "Don't forget about us over here! Ability activate Turmoil!"

"Oberus Gs increase by 200."

I gritted my teeth together and quickly pulled out a card, "Counter ability! Wind reflector!"

With my wind reflector counter I was just able to block Oberus' attack, which surprised me greatly seeing as she had 700 Gs thanks to the Turmoil card. _'This is getting harder each second. It was hard enough fighting one, but now I have to fight two at a ti-'_

A painful roar tore me from my thoughts, "M-mistress! I-i need help!" My head snapped over to Darkgrera just in time to see him get tossed to the ground.

"No! Darkgrera, hold on! Ability activate, Dark Core Incinerator!" I didn't have time to watch what happened because I had to quickly use 'Fire Shield', to protect an incoming attack at Fokuya. This three way battle was quickly taking its toll on me, but I knew I couldn't give up. I had to beat them no matter what the cost.

"Hn, it seems like we've over estimated you." Exedra taunted from his many heads.

"Yes, we thought you could handle it. Apparently you can't." This time Oberus spoke.

"You don't deserve to wield three guardian bakugans." Apollonier's last statement angered me. My head shot up to glare at him.

"I will admit...I've done some terrible things. And I stood by while terrible things were happening to those I cared for...But-" I clenched my fist in anger, "But there is one thing I do know...That me obtaining Fokuya, Skipira, and Darkgrera wasn't a coincidence. I am the only one who can wield them to their fullest potential! I know them and they know me! We...We are the perfect partners, and even if I lose here today that thought, that feeling will never change! No matter what you may think Apollonier!"

"Then show me!" Apollonier yelled, "Show us their true power!"

I growled, "Fine then! Triple Ability activate!"

**~Masquerade's POV~**

"This battle is almost over Misuri." I said.

"Yeah for you Masquerade!" Misuri retaliated, "Bakugan brawl, Darkus Sentaploid stand!"

"The only thing that I want is Exedra and his Darkus power. Hand it over any you wont have to get hurt."

"I am tired of your mouth Masquerade! Power is the only thing you ever seem to want now! What about what I want!" I was startled by her sudden outburst, but my mask hid it. "I never did want much Masquerade. Just the fact that I was by you was more than enough. But now...Now I can't take it! What have I ever done to deserve what you did to me?"

"I've never done anything to y-"

"Don't lie to me!" Misuri's voice was slightly cracking, "You've hurt me both physically and emotionally! You let Naga put me under his control! You forced me to sit there while my brother was mercilessly defeated by your hands! And all I ever did was stand by your side and love you!"

"I'm tired Masquerade...I'm tired of everything!" She wiped away angry tears. "Darkus Exedra stand!"

I almost winced under Misuri's verbal attack. If I didn't know better I would believe that this counterfeit was the real thing. She sounded so sincere, so genuine that even I, who had known her practically all her life, was starting to doubt whether she was a fake. Once I looked into her eyes it reconfirmed my belief that this wasn't the real Misuri. Her eyes weren't the same. That kind and gentle spark wasn't present in her eyes.

My lips pursed together, forming a thin line. That was all the conviction I needed to destroy this Misuri without a second thought. There was no way I could lose this battle!

"Gate Card open, Grand Spirit." I smirked, "Hn, this gate card will jack up my Gs by 50 and then triple it." That power boost gave Hydranoid a power level of 630 Gs, giving me the upper hand over Exedra by 130 Gs. This was the opening that I've been waiting on. "It's time! Hydranoid destroy Darkus Exedra once and for all, and bring me it's power!"

"With pleaser master!" One of the Hydranoid heads said.

"It shall be done." The second head finished.

"Yuo don't have enough power to destroy me Hyrdranoid." Exedra almost chuckled at the Darkus bakugan. "Don't worry Exedra I refuse to let them win! Ability activate Demon Wizard!" Like before the Gs from Sentaploid were transfered to Exedra drastically boosting his Gs up to 1000, giving him the adantage once again. And not only did it give him the boost but it nullified my gate card. But I wouldn't let that get under my skin. All it was, was another minor set back. I smirked,

"Hn, nicely played."

"You do realize, Masquerade, that whoever wins this battle will gain absolutely nothing."

"That is where you're wrong. Once I win you are mine Exedra!"

"Too bad you won't win." Misuri glared, "I won't allow you, or Naga, to possess and corrupt any more good people into doing horrible things. Your reign of evil ends here Masquerade." Almost instantly the battle between the two strongest Darkus bakugan began. Dark energy was going in every which way, but mostly in my direction as Exedra's darkus power was engulfing my entire side of the field. But even if that was so I wasn't about to give up until I defeated Exedra.

"There's one thing I still don't understand." I heard Misuri's voice over the intense battle going on between us. "Why do you continue to do this? To yourself? To others? When I defeat you, I want to atleast fully understand!"

Exedra chuckled, "Listen closely Masquerade! This is the real Misuri. Who's thoughs hadn't been clouded by love, and emotions."

That was a question I wasn't expecting. At least not from some imitation. Could this really be what's going on inside of Misuri's head everyday when she's with me? Does she truely hate me enough to want me to be defeated? Her picture flashed into my head, smiling and laughing, like she always was around me, never complaining and always being there for me no matter what I did. Even, dare I say it, loving me. A loud explosion, fortunately, broke me from my destracting train of thought. I cannot afford to lose this battle!

I growled, "You ask me why I battle Misuri! It's because I am a winner, and I need to win to survive. And what I hate most are losers." I smirked, "I am on a quest to become the best bakugan brawler in the world! And I won't let anyone stand in my way! This is my destiny, and it shall be fufilled!"

Misuri sighed, almost sadly, saying "You need help..."

"Hn, ability activate Darkus Gazer Dual!"

"Darkus Hydranoid gains 50 Gs." The electronic baku-pod's voice said.

"Your pathetic abilities won't work against me." Exedra chuckled. That caused me to smirk. "What do you know, at least I tried." Boy were they in for a surprise, and right I was, when Hydranoid, instead of attacking Exedra, attacked the stone Sentaploid shattering the bakugan into hundreds of pieces, before it returned into its ball form.

Exedra's Gs took a sudden drop closing the gap between the Bakugan's power levels by 50 Gs, Exedra only leading with 600 Gs. "How do you like my ability now?"

"You will regreat your decision soon enough Masquerade."

I almost rolled my eyes at Exedra. "Hn, I doubt it. Now Hydranoid! Finish Exedra off!"

As Hydranoid landed the final blow, and the large blast collided with Exedra, a bright light exploded from the playing field sheilding everything from view. For a brief second I thought Misuri had played yet another Counter Ability, but as the light faded and only my Hydranoid was left standing I knew I had won.

"I-i'm...Sorry..I-i tried." Misuri whispered from the ground before fading away into nothingness. In the next second Hydranoid was evolving right before my eyes. A wicked smirk crossed my face as I watched. With my new power no one would dare stand in my way.

"Now that my Hydranoid has evolved the Infinity Core will be mine and no one will ever get in my way! Not Dan and not Naga!"

**~Misuri's POV~**

_'Dang it...I just barely got by with that last attack. They really aren't holding back...But I can't lose. I have to win this fight no matter what!' _I looked around the battle field making sure to keep an eye on each of the seperate battles going on. At the moment Skipira and Oberus were in a stale mate, as was Fokuya and Apollanier. The only fight that I was currently losing was the fight with Darkgrera, who just happened to be controlled by the minni Masquerade.

"Come on Misuri! You don't wanna lose now do you? You have to beat all of us in order to win the challange!"

"I'm trying Masquerade!"

He giggled, "No you're not. This isn't the best you can do."

"And if it is then there is no way you're going to win." The smaller me said in a taunting tone.

I bit my bottom lip. They were right. I wasn't playing to my fullest potential, but why is that? I know I want to win, but...But for some reason I can't bring myself to give the final blow. Why?

"Do you want to know why?" I faced Klause in question. How did he know what I was thinking? "It's because you cant get over your guilt." What on earth was he talking about? Klause smiled wryly. "You've done so many terrible things that you weren't ok with. You feel guilty for standing back and watching me and others fall at the hands of Masquerade."

Misuri spoke next, "Because you didn't stop me from hurting others."

Masquerade was the last one, "Because you didn't stop me from hurting myself."

Tears ran down my as I realized that what they were saying was right. The whole reason I couldn't fight them completely was because I was feeling too guilty about so many other things. I couldn't save Klause...I couldn't save Masquerade, and I've had many oppertunities to do so...I couldn't even save my own self! How pathetic can you get! To even let your own self down...

_'But if I...In order to make all of this right I'll have to...But...I don't want to make him angry with me.'_ I thought torn between right and wrong.

"It's your life Misuri," I looked up at Klaus, "Not his. You know what you have to do."

I squeezed my eyes tightly. Why could things just go back to the way they were before the bakugan came? We were all happy; Katsu, Masquerade and I, and maybe I would've found Klaus again. Everything would be perfect...No fighting...No heartache...None of this would be happening, but now that it is, we should stop it...

It's only the right thing to do...

_'But I can't live with Masquerade hating me!' _I all but screamed in my head.

**You shouldn't base your answer just because of one person**, My more sensible self said.

_'He's important to me...'_

**And Katsu, Klaus, or your parents aren't important to you?**

There wasn't anything that I could say to that. All of them are important to me...After five tense seconds, I released a long and heave breath, my shoulders visibly deflating as I relaxed.

I made my decision...

"Darkgrera...Fokuya...Skipira..." I looked at each on in turn, "It's time that we finished this! And then...And then we can go help Dan!"

As soon as I said that a blinding light eminated from my pocket. Quickly I retrieved the glowing item, only to find that it wasn't _one _card but_ three_ cards. It was the three signature cards of my bakugan. "What the..." Before my eyes the three cards fused together and formed one single card. "Supreme...Delta Combanation?..."

"Hey are you going to go or what!" Klaus yelled breaking me from my trance.

I smirked, "Fine but you asked for it! Ability card activate! Supreme Delta Combination!" The card glowed almost twice as brightly as earlier, and this time the eyes of my bakugan followed suit. Each of them let out a powerful roar that shook the entire battle field. The Warrior bakugans seemed to be screaming in pain, but over the roar of my own bakugan I couldn't hear it.

"Oberus, Apollinier, and Exedra looses 50 G's."

Skipira was the first to move. She flew high into the air, and flapped her powerful wings twice unleashing an unrelenting whirlwind around each of the Warrior bakugans. As Skipira kept that up, Fokuya joined her in the air and began spewing our a long chain of fire; huddeling them all together in a tight circle of fire.

"Loss of 50 gs from Oberus, Apollinier, and Exedra recognized."

What I didn't understand was why were they just sitting there and not moving, but just as suddenly as the question came the answered followed. I looked up at Skipira who continued to beat her large wings. The wind she was making was keeping them from moving anywhere. It was then Darkgrera stepped up, his eyes glowing purple and his mouth open wide; A purple and black ballwas forming. From above Skipira was forming a green ball of energy, and Fokuya a large flaming sphere. The wind stopped, but before the Warrior bakugans could regain themsleves all three attacks went flying at them; combining and forming one large swirling attack.

The attack hit and a large explosion followed, along with smoke. Due to the sheer force I had to step back, and sheild my face from dust and dirt. "W-what just happened?"

The smoke cleared and the only thing left of the Warrior bakugans were their ball form, and my three opponents smiling at me in congradulations. I stared almost unbelivingly at the battle that I apparently just won. "No way...I won..."

Misuri giggled, "Yep, congradulations."

"I always knew you could do it." Klaus smiled.

"No go and make things right. You passed the test." Masquerade nodded and with that the three of them vanished leaving me along with my bakugan.

Just when I thought everything was over, this time, it was my bakugan who were glowing. It took me only a second to realize what was happening. "They're evolving!"

Fokuya was the first to emerge into her evolved state. Over her front belly, wings, and around her head was a red and gold armor that seemed to glow with the same intensity as the raging fire from her tail and wings; which by the way grew bigger, as well, with the transformation. "You may call me Blaze Fokuya!"

Next was Skipira. When I saw her evolved form, I was sure she was the most elegant and most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Her size didn't change as much as her features. The feathers on her wing tips, seemed to have becom sharper and more noticable. All on her body, wings and tail were numerous patterens of intricet designe. Her beauty was something else. "I am Whirlwind Skipira."

The final evolution was Darkgrera, and his form seemed to exude sheer power and force. His body shinned with the new black and purple fitted around around his arms, legs, and belly. He was noticibly bigger than before, as were the purple claws on his hands, and the sharp teeth in his mouth. "And I am Grand Darkgrera."

I couldn't help but grin at the three of them, "He he...Looks like you three finally evolved. Now, lets go we have one more thing to do before we meet back up with Masquerade." The three of them nodded and returned to their ball state and back into my pocket. To my left a portal opened up, and without hesitation I walked through it.

"Congratulations Dan!" Marucho yelled holding up a can of soda. "You finally defeated all of us and got Drago to evolve!"

Dan grinned, scratching the back of his head, and leaned back into the sofa in his home. "Yeah, well it wasn't easy. You all were really tough opponents."

"Expecially Skyruss." The newly evolved Draganoid said, pulling laughter from everyone in the room.

"But we pulled through didn't we buddy."

"That's right Dan."

"And now when we see Masquerade again you can beat him to a pulp! Yeah!" Julie exclaimed punching her fist into the air. This joyous occasion was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Don't worry kids I'll get it." Dan's mother said, pausing her yoga routine and going towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Runo muttered, just as confused as everyone else in the room. Dan's mother came back around a smile on her face, "It's another one of your friends Dan." She looked behind her, "Oh come on, don't be shy."

The brawlers gasped in shock at who it was, simply not being able to believe who they were seeing. Katsu, however, was the most surprised. "I'll go make some more sandwitches." She left before Dan, or anyone else, could protest.

I blushed uncomfortable with the staring, "Um...Hi..."


	12. Making it Right

**Wow...It's been a long wait hasn't it. I'm sorry about that. I would have been finish with this story about two weeks ago but half way through the story I lost the notebook that I had wrote the entire story on. So today I had finally said screw it, and I just made up a new ending. So it's a bit shorter than it would have normally been but honestly, I like this rendition better than what I wrote the first time. **

**Anywho, please enjoy and review please! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Making it right**

"Um...Hi.."

Silence. A big bowl of silence met my greeting as the brawlers could hardly believe what they were seeing. They looked at each other in question, silently asking the same question _'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?' _Out of all of them Katsu was the most surprised. It was also her to finally break the silence.

"Misuri...What are you doing here?" She asked her expression mystified. It was almost as if the knowledge of the situation hadn't fully sunk in with both her and the rest of the group

I wasn't sure whether to take their stunned silence as a good thing or a bad thing. On one had if they didn't come to their senses maybe I could do this without so much yelling on their part. On the other hand if they do come to their senses then I may not even get a chance to explain why I came here before I get thrown out...Possibly literally.

Deciding to answer Katsu's earlier question I said, "I came here to help." Apparently that was the magic word because everyone jumped in at the same time.

"_You _want to help _us?" _Runo repeated snidely.

"Why should we even believe you?" Julie exclaimed.

"This is probably some trick devised by Masquerade! Don't trust her!" Marucho threw in his 2 cents.

I sighed inwardly _'I knew this wasn't going to go well.' _I could almost feel my guardian bakugans laughing at me from my pocket.

"I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by coming here but I think you should leave." Shin said taking a step forward showing he would remove me by force if he had to. A sweat drop rolled down my face noticing the threat. I already knew it was risky coming here, but I had to make things right. I owed it to them...No. Forget them; I owed this to myself to finally make this right. To finally make the right choice, and not let my own selfish desires cloud my rational judgment.

_'I'm doing this to save you Masquerade. I still love you, and I always will. It's because I love you that I must do this.'_

"Please just hear me out. I want to help you guys. Give me this chance."

"Why should we?" Runo spat throwing her hands on her tiny waist. "You have done nothing to make us believe you deserve a chance."

While her words rang true, I couldn't help but wince from the ferocity of her tone. Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea. My lifesaver came when Alice spoke up.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not intentionally trying to defend her, but," She looked down shyly, "Didn't she choose to not send Drago to the doom dimension when she had the chance too?"

"Y-yeah but...Alice that's just a onetime thing.." Julie attempted to rebuttal.

"Ugh, ok so she did one good thing, but what about all the other bad things she did, huh?" Runo seemed to be hell bent on my lynching and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

"Katsu what do you think?" Shun suddenly asked facing my silent best friend. Katsu couldn't seem to look me in the eye. Everyone seemed to wait with baited breath for her to answer. Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"I can't answer. If I do, my answer will be biased...I still believe in the sincerity of my friends-" She looked at me, "-_Both _of them, if only because of our back ground. It's because of that, that I cannot be the one to give you all the answer."

Shun smirked, "I would have expected no less of an answer from you." Katsu blushed shying her eyes away from Shun's gaze. Any other time I would have mercilessly teased Katsu, but trying to plead my case was more important. Besides, the fact that I hadn't been thrown out yet was good. Initially I was expecting to be thrown out the moment I entered Dan's house.

"Guys please," I was desperate now, "Just give me 5 minutes and I promise I will leave and won't come back. Just give me a chance." I was starting to sound like a broken record. I looked at everyone in the eye but none of them seemed willing to hear me out. That was until my gaze fell onto Dan's. I didn't move my gaze from his, trying to show my sincerity and desperation.

"You haven't spoken since I got here. Why?" I asked.

Dan still didn't speak. He just continued the stare contest, searching my eyes for any trace of a lie or deceit. His mind was telling him that he shouldn't trust me. I worked for Masquerade, their mortal enemy. So why should he? But then the time when I could have gotten rid of Drago but didn't flashed in his head, and seeing the guilt and shame in my eyes back then had really got him thinking. In all honesty I didn't appear that bad to him. _'She was just standing by her friend...She was the only person Masquerade could count on. She was all he had left and...She knew that.' _Dan suddenly felt sorry for me, _'She was the last thing tying Masquerade to his humanity, and she knew if she left...Then Masquerade would be beyond anyone's help. That's a fate no one should be left with...'_

"Dan what is taking you so long?" Runo asked bossily, "Let's just get rid of her."

Dan looked down at Drago and a mutual agreement passed between them. He turned back at me with a serious expression. "Alright, you have 5 minutes."

An instant smile came to my face, "Oh thank you!"

Meanwhile, his friends were looking at Dan as if he lost his mind. The only 3 not fazed were Katsu, Shun and Joe.

"It won't hurt to hear what she has to say." Dan said still watching me.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Marucho stated, "She's the enemy Dan."

"I know but...I can't help but get this gut feeling that trusting her is the right thing to do." He then grinned, "Besides Katsu obviously still trust her so that's good enough for me."

Katsu looked at Dan in surprise, "Dan..."

Runo crossed her arms pouting, "Fine."

"Alright now what is it you have to tell us?" Shun said, his eyes trained on my body as though he was a predator watching for the slightest move from its prey. I have to admit, his gaze was pretty unnerving. I swallowed dryly. I better not screw around with them.

I cleared my throat, "Alright here it goes. Even though I knew none of you really care, I just got back from the doom dimension-."

"Why and how did you get there?" Marucho instantly interrupted.

Since he was the one who asked the question I faced Marucho, "Hal-G managed to connect the transporter cards to a gate that takes us directly into the doom dimension."

Julie interrupted, "Wait, what? Transporter cards?"

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about them." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card. The moment I did it stated glowing. "Hal-G created them himself. This is what we have been using to get from place to place so quickly. We just think about the place we want to go and then this card opens up a dimensional gate and it'll take us there. It's actually a very useful invention, and one of the only smart things Hal-G has done since I've known him." I put the card away, and rested a finger on my chin staring thoughtfully at the ground, "Now where was I...Oh, yeah! The doom dimension-" Embarrassment and shame over took me. "Well, prior to going to the doom dimension Masquerade had lost a battle with Wavern in trying to get the Infinity Core. I figured that since he had to evolve his Hydranoid to defeat Dan, then he would need to evolve Hydranoid again to defeat Wavern. I...I informed him of the Warrior bakugan that my bakugan had once told me about, saying that if he could defeat Excedra, the darkus warrior bakugan then his Hydranoid's power would increase tenfold." I closed my eyes, "I'm not proud of it."

Realization swept over the brawlers, as the seriousness of the situation dawned on them. Dan spoke, "So, does that mean?"

"Yes, by now Masquerade would have successfully defeated Excedra and Hydranoid would have evolved."

"Oh, no." Runo shook her head.

"This is bad." Julie exclaimed.

"That's not the least of it-" I continued once again gaining their attention, "From the very beginning Masquerade has never been working for Naga."

"What are you saying?" Shun demanded an answer.

"What I'm saying is, Masquerade only pretended to work for him only for the simple fact that he would be able to find the infinity core. Masquerade's goal is to become the greatest and most powerful player in the world, but if Naga has both the Infinity and Silent Core then he can't be the greatest. So he plans to take the Infinity core for himself, and then take down Naga while he is still weakened and trapped within the Silent Core. That has been his goal from the very beginning."

I remained quiet to allow the information to settle. It was probably a lot for them to take in. They were basically told that if they don't stop Masquerade right now, Naga would be the least of their worries. Having either Naga or Masquerade attaining both of the cores was going to lead to an equally bleak future. I couldn't believe how blinded I was to all of this. It was true that love blinds you, because if I didn't love Masquerade I would have been with Katsu and the brawlers right now. Knowing that, instead of stopping him, I was helping to fuel his dark desires. If we don't stop him now not even I would be able to save him. It would be too late then.

"It's because of that, that Masquerade will challenge Joe to a battle. He will want to fight you for possession of the infinity core, and I am afraid to say that you will probably lose." The frowns on the Brawlers faces deepened if that was even possible. The future was looking grimmer every passing second. "However, there is one last chance to stop him." I looked directly at Dan, "You."

It didn't shock me that he didn't look surprise. In fact he looked determined, "You are the only person I know who has even a glimmer of a chance of defeating Masquerade."

"Why not you?" Dan asked, "If I remember correctly you have 3 guardian bakugans."

A sad smile reached my face as I pulled out my bakugan and held them in my hands. When I spoke it came out as a whisper, "No...I admit I am strong...But...I had my chance. I was given many chances to stop Masquerade but all I did was turn a blind eye to it; pretending like I didn't see it, even when his cruelty was directed towards me. Even now if I was to try and fight Masquerade I wouldn't have the heart to deliver the final blow even if I could win." My bakugan opened up and jumped to rest on my shoulders, allowing me to drop my hands back to my side. "That's why it has to be you to defeat him Dan. You are the only one who can beat him and make him see what he's doing is wrong. I missed my chance, and because of that no matter what I do he won't stop. You are my last hope to getting my best friend back."

There was no hesitation in Dan's voice, "Don't worry Misuri. You can count on me." He smiled and started walking towards me. He stopped when he was in front of me, and held out his hand. The notion shocked me, and I looked from him to his hand and then back to him. I couldn't even form a sentence, "W-what...Why?..."

"I don't think you're a bad person Misuri, and you seem...Well, different. You must have went through some type of trial in the doom dimension as well, and that finally made you see what Masquerade was doing. You were just trying to stand by your friend, and anyone who has that kind of loyalty can't be all bad. Besides, you didn't send Drago to the doom dimension and there were countless times when you didn't use the doom card when battling us. All you needed was an eye opener, and the Brawlers are all about putting the past behind us so we can work for a better future. The more people against Naga the better." He then grinned, "Who knows, maybe we can even convince Masquerade to change his mind. If you and Katsu were once friends with him and still believe in him then he can't be all bad. We all agree, don't we guys?"

From behind him small nods, wide smiles and words of agreement went around. Even Runo, who moments ago wanted me thrown out was smiling. "Everyone makes mistakes, and as long as you can find and correct them before it's too late everything else can still be fixed." She said.

"They're right." Dargrera said, "It's never too late to do the right thing."

"You proved that by coming here." Fokuya stated.

"We're proud of you Misuri." Skipira said.

In my shock from everything I didn't hear the footsteps walking towards me, "Misuri-" I looked at Katsu, surprised to see her right in front of me smiling...She was smiling! Her arms wrapped around me in a delicate hug and I could feel my eyes watering. "It's ok Misuri. You don't have to do this alone anymore. We're right here...I'm right here. I know it's been hard, but soon it's going to be all over. I forgive you. I forgive both you and Masquerade." That did it. I threw my arms around her, the tears falling freely from my eyes. A weight like nothing you could believe was snatched from my shoulders. I felt weightless, as though I could fly away the moment Katsu let go of me.

We parted and I wiped my tears, before looking back at Dan who still stood there with his arm out. "So what do you say? Friends?"

I nodded and slipped my hand into his, "Friends."


	13. A New Leaf

******Well...It's certainly been a while. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Also I will be going back over my chapters to edit them. So if you are interested in that, then just message me that you want to read the edited stories and I will reply to you when the story has been edited.**

**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Leaf  
**

_"This is live from 7 News, and our top story is the sudden snow fall and freezing temperatures over the shores of Waikiki. Nearly a foot of new snow has been reported there. Over in Egypt a water geyser mysteriously sprouted from out of a pyramid with no explanation for this phenomenon. And closer to home, sky's above New York was strangely lit up for the first time__ Aurora Boriellios_."

That was the current news broadcast on the tv which had the attention of every single one of the brawlers. Even myself, the most newest member of the brawlers. I had yet to return to Masquerade's side, and I was starting to wonder whether I should go back or not. He had too much power over me, and I knew that if I went back I wouldn't be able to say 'no' to anything he may tell me to do. I wonder what he thought happened to me. Maybe he thinks I'm lost in the doom dimension. Is he worrying about me? Probably not. He's probably all consumed with the fact that his hyrdranoid had evolved.

"I wonder if he even realized I'm gone." I mumbled looking off to the side.

"Try not to think about it so much. You're going to get worry lines." Katsu said coming to sit next to me on the couch and handing me a small juice box.

I turned towards the others who were still sucked into the television. I sat behind everyone, still kind of staying out of the way. It had already been a day since I decided to join the the brawlers, and since then I had been staying with Katsu and her parents. The moment they saw me they instantly recognized me. They asked me how Klaus was doing, and I gave them a standard answer, but the truth was that I hadn't spoken to him since he lost Syranoid. I was too ashamed to even face him. The feeling only grew stronger when I heard that my parents were looking for me. I knew it was obvious that they were, but actually hearing it...Well, it just really showed how selfish and blind I was.

**Flashback**

_"My parents?" I questioned looking up at the Kozumi's._

_Naru Kozumi, Katsu's mother, was a small and petite woman not looking anywhere near her current age of 35. She stood only 5'3, and had a thin waist. Her hair was pulled up in a small bun, it's rich dark color contrasting greatly against her white skin, and bright blue eyes. A pink frilly apron was tied around her waist, small specks of dust and the smell of chemicals wafting off of her suggesting that she had been cleaning before now. Beside her was a handsome faced man, his expression gentle and green irises warm and inviting. He had long black hair, pulled up into a pony tail, the end of it reaching the nape of his neck. He wore casual clothes; a plane black shirt tucked into some blue jeans. His name was Shunaku Kozumi, Katsu's father. Though most people didn't know, he actually did some modeling for a bunch of different agencies._

_Ms. Kozumi nodded, "Yes, ever since we got back in town they have been calling me to see if you came to see us." I looked down ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have made them worry like I did. "They are really worried about you, and the only thing that saved them from going crazy was the thought of you being with that sweet boy Masquerade. Though, a phone call from you brother also helped calm their nerves."_

_"What? Klaus called them?" That shocked me. I'm over here behaving like a selfish brat while I have everyone worrying about me. Katsu must have noticed my expression because she put a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Don't sweat it Misuri. Just make sure you call them, and Klaus when you get a chance." She smiled, letting her hand fall off my shoulder and grabbing my hand in hers. Katsu pulled me away and towards the stairs, "Mom, we're gonna go up to my room until dinner."_

_Nora stood up, "Alright, I suppose I should start on it then." Shunaku simply settled more into the sofa and turned on the tv. I could hear the beginning of a local news report right before Katsu closed her room door._

_"Here." A small cell phone was thrusted into my face._

_"Um...What is this for?" _

_"To call your parents stupid."_

_"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I resent being called stupid."_

_"Well then how about idiot? Because you sue were acting like following behind Masquerade like you were." I groaned and flopped back on her bed. "Can we please not talk about that?" I glanced at my baku-pod. Masqurade has yet to call me for not returning. It's already been hours since our escapade into he doom dimension.  
_

_"No way." Katsu said flopping onto the bed right beside me, making me bounce a bit. "So spill. How did all of this happen anyway?"_

_My eyes closed as the memories of our first encounter with Hal-G resurfaced. "It was...On a weekend. I had convince Masquerade to take a day off from studying and come to the park with me. Before all of this stuff happened, he was really focused on his school work. He was at the top of all of his classes, and a part of a lot of clubs. I guess he needed something to keep his mind busy after his parents separated-"_

_"Wait! His parents got a divorce!"_

_I turned my head to face Katsu. She was laying on her side, giving me her full attention. "I forgot you left when we were little. But yeah, his parents separated. Turned out his mom was cheating on his dad with her boss. When he heard about it he flipped, and they got a divorce. Masquerade had been living with his father ever since then. As for his mom, she left town and hadn't been back since. His father changed as well, and he's hardly ever home, but it's not his fault. He had to take up another job to keep their house and everything else. Masquerade hardly ever gets to see his dad, and because of that he is normally alone. All of that stuff changed him, but something awoken inside of him when the bakugan appeared. For the first time in a long time I saw him happy. He was a natural at the new game, and quickly ascended up the ranks. At the same time, however, Masquerade was also changing. It was gradual at first, but I was able to see that he enjoyed being in control. He liked how he was able to dictate how the battle was going to go. He began to vent all of the pent up darkness in his heart that had festered over the years onto the other brawlers."_

_I hadn't even noticed I hard started tearing up until Katsu reached over and wiped away a lone tear. I draped a forearm over my eyes ashamed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to start crying again. It's just...I should have spoken up then. If I did then I could have ended all of this before it even began. I'm a terrible friend."_

_Katsu sat straight up and looked down at me, "No you aren't!" She was angry but I didn't understand what for. "Don't you ever say you're a terrible friend! You stuck by Masquerade's side this entire time! Even if what he was doing was wrong, you stayed with him so he wasn't alone. Just you being by him, probably helped him in more ways than you can imagine. Trust me Misuri. If there is one thing you are not, it's a terrible friend."_

_When I didn't speak Katsu sighed. There was a bit of silence as I wiped away the tears. Katsu waited patiently for me to regain control over myself, for which I was grateful. I continued the story from where I left off, "As Masquerade got better and better, his entire life seemed to be taken over by studying and bakugan, because if he wasn't done one he was doing the other. So one day I convinced him to take a break from studying, and come hang out with me. It was actually pretty fun. We went to the movies, got something to eat and it was one of the few times where I had seen him smile. It was getting late, and the last stop for the day was at a park. I thought it would be fun. Just forget everything and act like kids again." I sighed, "Unfortunately, as fate would have it, we had our first meeting with Hal-G. Apparently he had been watching Masquerade for a while, and saw his strength and ability in Bakugan. He appealed to Masquerade's desire to be the greatest, and he readily accepted Hal-G's offer. Masquerade wanted me to come with him. He said that when he becomes the best he wanted me to be there. We never did go back home after that. That was almost 2 weeks ago..." _

_"Wow..." Katsu whispered in awe. "That was some story.."_

_"Tell me about it." I replied removing my arm to look at my best friend. _

_"GIRL'S DINNER'S READY!"_

_Both of us jumped when Naru called up to us. We looked at each other and started laughing from being startled by something so stupid. _

_"A-alright, you have to-to promise me, that y-you'll call your parents tomorrow." Katsu laughed, one hand on her stomach and the other being used to lean on._

_I smiled, and nodded, "Ok, then. Tomorrow, no matter what."_

**End Flashback**

I sighed. _'And I have yet to actually call my parents.' _I glanced over at Katsu who had moved to stand next to Shun. _'Well, at least she hadn't bothered me about it.' _I wasn't sure if it was because she forgot - which was highly unlikely - or she was just tying to give me some space. Either way I was thankful that she wasn't trying to push me. It perked up hearing that the others were starting to talk about the current problems on earth. I was still feeling weird in their group so I didn't really speak and just listen. They were trying to come up with a plan of action, but I felt like it should be better if they just wait for Masquerade to make his move. If my hunch is correct, then Masquerade should be contacting Joe any minute now. He isn't exactly known for being the most patient man.

Again I was kind of zoning out of their conversation. At least until - even in my dazed state - felt the tension in the room rise. I left my thoughts again just in time to hear Joe say that he just got a message from Masquerade.

"I want the infinity core Joe, so meet me at Dome stadium." The message said.

"What are we going to do guys." Preyus exclaimed the small blue ball jumping around.

"I'll take that creep down." Diablo grumbled out, before the bakugan turned over for Angilo to speak. "Please Diablo calm down."

"So we finally hear from the madman himself." Shun spoke out, Katsu nodding in agreement.

"Looks like Misuri was right after all." Dan smiled at me, causing me to blush is surprise. "If this doesn't mean you're trustworthy then I don't know what will. I wasn't expecting him to contact Joe so soon, but thanks to Misuri it wasn't that much of a shock. Looks like our showdown is going to start much soon than I expected."

"Alright, so lets get down that and take Masquerade down once and for all!" Runo exclaimed throwing a punch in the air. Shouts of agreement went around the room, except for myself of course.

I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I knew that this was the only way for Masquerade to come back. Dan will be able to save him. _'I just know it. If anyone can do it, Dan and Drago can. They've over come every single obstacle that was in their way up until now. I don't even know if I would be able to defeat him again. He really has grown over this short period of time.'_

"I think it's time for us to get going." Alice said standing up, with the rest of us following her lead.

"You kids be careful now." Dan's mother said expressing her worry for us. Even though she didn't know the true extent of the danger going on, she did understand that there was something bad going down. Especially with the weird whether happenings going on all over the world. She walked us to the door, and there was a car - curtsey of Marucho - waiting outside to take us to the Dome Stadium.

I was nervous about going for the sole fact that I would be seeing Masquerade after finally betraying him. I had always promised him that I would be on his side until the very end, but here I was betraying him. _'But it's for his own good. I'm only doing this because of Masquerade. So that I can save him before it's too late.'_

I jumped feeling someone grab my hand, and when I looked to the side I was surprised to see that it was Runo who was smiling back at me. "Come on, you don't want to be left behind do you?"

I looked down with a small smile on my face, "Right. Let's go."

* * *

It did not take long before we were at Dome Stadium, with Masquerade standing in the middle waiting for the brawlers to show up. Dan went onto the field, while the rest of went into the stands to find seats. I sat next to Katsu, my bakugan resting on my legs in order to watch the match.

"Well if it isn't Dan the man." Masquerade chuckled, his eyes darting over to me, who refused to look up from my feet. I could feel his eyes on me, and that alone made me want to run away. It felt like years, though it was only a few seconds, before Masquerade looked away from me to resume his conversation with Dan. I gave a heavy sigh of relief once the weight of his gaze left me. I wonder what he was think at this moment.

A hand came to rest gently on my shoulder. "It's ok, I'm fine Katsu." I turned my head to smile at her, "In fact I feel better than ever."

"Glad to hear it. They're about to start."

I looked at the arena, and sure enough Dan and Masquerade had their gate cards at the ready. _'This is it. I know Dan can do it. He'll be the one to finally free Masquerade, because I have done all that I could possibly do. If I had worked harder then maybe-No! Now is not the time. What is done is done, and I can't change what I have done. So there is no point on dwelling in the past._' I smiled as I watched the battle officially began, _'And I'll be there to help Masquerade also understand that.'_

They were transported to the alternate dimension, and the two brawlers didn't waste any time getting into the battle. Dan summoned Drago, and Masquerade called for his Hydranoid. Both bakugans were powerful, but at a stalemate of 550 Gs. It was amazing at how strong both of them became in such a short period of time. While they both got their strength by different means, it was no less effective. This truly was going to be a battle for the history books. Though I was surprised that Drago had evolved to a Pyrus Ultimate, but I shouldn't have expected anything less.

Masquerade made the first move, activating his Hydranoid's ability "Destroy Vanish". Razor sharp whips came from Hydranoid and ensnared themselves around Drago. Once Drago was trapped, the chainsaw like edges began moving and Drago's G's began to fall rapidly to below 10.

_'What is Dan doing! Is he underestimating Masquerade?' _I though wondering why Dan didn't make an immediate counter.

Dan then activated his gate card, raising Drago's Gs again. Right afterwards he activated his "Altimate Dragoniod" ability, raising Drago's Gs again and decreasing Hydranoid's ability. The two bakugans then collided in a match of strength, but with their powers cancelling each others out, they returned to their ball formed and went back to their respective owners. The battle was no where near finished as both players summoned their same bakugans.

I was so nervous for the outcome of this match that my lag was constantly tapping against the ground.

"Please Mistress, calm down." Fokuya soothingly whispered.

"Yes, Drago and Dan will win. So do not worry." Dakgrera reassured me.

I took a deep breath and released it, "You're right. I shouldn't worry about Dan. I know he'll win."

"Of course he will!" Runo exclaimed, "This is Dan we're talking about here. He won't ever let us don't, and that's a fact."

_'These people all believe in Dan so much. I can see why though. He really is a good, and honest guy.'_ I was redirected towards the battle which was becoming much more intense every passing second.

Both brawlers were really getting into it, with Masquerade activating his "Terminal Trident" ability in response to Dan nullifying his earlier ability. Hydranoid fired a blast of darkus energy from each of it's three heads, effectively knocking Drago back, but Dan wasn't about to give up. In fact, he seemed to really be enjoying the brawl between the two of them despite the battle being a turning point in the fight to save the world. Strong, intense waves of wind and energy were blown across the stadium in response to the ferocious battle of the two most powerful bakugan. Eventually the two bakugans were once again forced into their ball forms as the second round concluded in a draw.

"This battle could go on forever!" Marucho exclaimed in both awe and worry. I understood his cause for worry. If they tried to push themselves too much then they could seriously get themselves hurt. While this was looked at as a game, real injuries were given in result of the battles.

Masquerade seemed to already be feeling the pressures of the battle, and seeing him loose it like this was making me worried. I had never seen him lose control. He was always on top of things, and never let anyone see his weakness, but now it seemed like everything was finally starting to get to him.

"That's it! You're really starting to get on my nerves Dan!" Masquerade yelled his voice cracking slightly, and his breath heavy as if he were hyperventilating. "You may think you have a chance to beat me, but so far you've just been plain lucky. You're constantly getting in my way Dan and my patience is at an end." He growled out his last sentence, his tone becoming deeper and more throaty as his anger rose. "You are a thorn in my side and I have had enough of you, but that all stops here and now." In his anger he tore off his white jacket revealing his under clothes.

A dark blue wife-beater underneath an armor plated best plate and shoulder pads. I had never seen what he wore under the white lab coat, and even now I couldn't stop myself from blushing and the sight of his well defined arms which were proudly on display. "I am going to destroy you, do you hear me Dan!"

"If you ask me it sounds like Masquerade has a few control issues." Runo's comment made me look at her. Boy she has no idea how deep his issues and scars ran.

Shun then offered his two cents. "It's obvious Dan is trying to get Masquerade worked up."

"Well it seems to be working." Katsu stated noticing how Masquerade was becoming even angrier, from the patronizing grin than Dan wore.

"Uh-huh, now that you've finish venting how about we finish this game fair and square." Dan spoke up calmly.

"What!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean." He held up his arm to show him his bakugan gauntlet, and removed it.

Eventually Masquerade did the same, before playing another gate card. From there things only got more intense. The waves of power coming from the fighting bakugan literally shook the entire stadium. It was so bad that cracks were beginning to form, and I was worried that the dimension would collapse from the immense, and raw power being generated by the two brawlers. After two more rounds, both of which ended in a draw, they once again summoned their bakugan. However everyone could feel something different this time, and everyone knew that this would be the last round to decide everything.

Masquerade and Dan put their best foot forward, each throwing out their best ability cards to out due the other. Drago and Hydranoied were throwing every single punch they could doing their best to win for their respective masters, however it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Even so, the brawlers and their bakugan were determined to win for their own personal reasons. As the battle raged, the waves of power increased in intensity, and a bright light engulfed the entire demension.

I covered my eyes from the light and when I was able to see again everyone was returned to the real world. I was a bit disorented and confused on what just happened.

"Dan did it!" Julie yelled.

"I knew he could do it." Alice smiled.

My eyes were wide in shock. "Dan...Dan actually won..." I mumbled dropping my head.

"Misuri, are you alright?" Katsu asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded gently, placing a hand over my heart. "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just glad that this is finally over..."

"-How about you join up with us? We could really use your help agaisnt Naga. Misuri has already joined us, and I know it would mean a lot to her if you helped us as well." Hearing my name, my head shot up and I saw Masquerade looking up at me.

"What do you say Masquerade?" Dan help out his hand in the same gesture that he offered me when I was asked to join.

"Aw that's so sweet." Runo smiled. "Do it Masquerade."

Dan was really something. He had an amazing capacity for forgiveness, that any nomal person wouldn't have had. I knew he was the right person to take down Masquerade. And the best part was, was that Masquerade really looked as if he was considering Dan's offer. I waited with baited breath as Masquerade reached out to grab Dan's hand only to drop his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry Dan but I can't accept this. At least not yet." He turned his back to Dan, "Like I said I have a lot of things to think about..."

Dan grinned, "Well that's cool! We'll be here waiting here for you decide to join the brawlers Masquerade."

"Heh...Yeah..." Masuqerade chuckled. He took out Hal-G's transportation card and it glowed as he activated it. "Thank you Dan. I mean it."

"Don't sweat it." Dan then looked up at his friends, "But you should really be thanking Misuri. She was so worried about you. So much so that she came to us to beg for our help. You're really lucky to have someone like that to care about you."

"Masquerade!" I yelled noticing that he was about to leave. Said person tensed hearing my voice. I wanted to run over to him but I hesitated for an unknown reason.

"Silly girl, what are you still doing here?" Katsu asked smiling.

"What?" I was completely confused.

"Shouldn't you be with Masquerade?" Julie grinned.

"He probably needs you by his side now of all times." Runo explained.

"Like Dan said, we'll be right here waiting for you to return." Even Alice was saying that I should go.

"You might want to hurry." Shun was right. It looked like Masquerade was about to leave any second now. I smiled and quickly stood up.

"You're right." I embraced Katsu in a quick hug, "Thank you for everything." I gave a smile to everyone and quickly ran down the stadium and jumped into the arena.

Masquerade wasn't even aware that I was trying to catch him before he left. I really didn't think I was going to make it, and the card was glowing brighter with every second. I reached out my hand to grab him before he left, right when the light was the brightest and Dan had to cover his eyes. When he looked back both Masquerade and myself were gone.

Dan grinned as the others ran up to him. _'Good luck Misuri. We'll be waiting for you both to return.'_

* * *

"Ugh...My head..." I groaned, on the ground sitting between my legs. I looked around to gather my barings and to my surprise I was in the middle of the playground, but it wasn't just any playground. It was the place where everything had started.

"Masquerade?" He wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Masquerade, are you here?" The sun was starting to set, giving the sky an orange and red tint. I walked through the empty playground, wondering if Masquerade was already long gone. However, I was gladly mistaken when I saw the unmistakeable outline of his body leaning against one of the trees. A smile broke out on my face when I found him and I couldn't help but to jog over until I was about 5 feet away from him.

"I've been looking for you." I mumbled softly.

Masquerade didn't bother looking up at me. Instead he kept his head down, and refused to look at anything but his feet. I didn't like seeing Masquerade so utterly defeated, but I knew that this needed to be done so that he could realize his true purpose in life. "...ry..." I tilted my head in confusion. I thought I heard him say something, but it was too low for me to understand it.

"Did you say something Masquerade?" I asked taking a step closer.

"I'm...So...y..."

This time my heart skipped a beat. It was still hear to make out his words, but I understood what he was trying to say. "...I'm so...Sorry.." What happened next surprised me to no end. There were tears rolling down Masquerade cheeks, his eyes still being hid behind his mask. He didn't sob or make any noise, but that didn't stop the steady stream of tears that fell from his eyes. My eyes softened at the rare display of vulnerability, that I knew that he wouldn't have shown to anyone. Knowing that made me feel special by every definition.

I reached out and cupped his face, gently lifting his face so that he would look at me. Slowly I removed his mask. Shameful, and guilty blue eyes stared back at me before looking away. There were also some dark circles under his eyes telling me he didn't get much sleep. "How can you stand there and look at me like that? How can you still smile after all of this?" His voice seemed to be so torn. He sounded lost, and confused. "Why could I not see? It took all of this for me to actually look at myself and...At what I have done." His hand came up and covered his face. I simply moved in closer, moving my hands that rested on his face to slip around his waist. My head rested against his chest, the armor chest plate cold against my skin. We remained in that position for a while as more of his silent tears raced down his face.

I tensed slightly when I felt Masquerade trail a finger across my back. More specifically over some of the remnant scars from when he whipped me. I tensed from the memory and Masquerade was quick to notice. He sighed heavily, "That was my greatest mistake. What came over me during that moment I do not know...And by what ever grace you chose to stay with me."

"Well...I couldn't just leave you...I did promise..." I mumbled against his chest. He smelled like sweat, must and his natural scent. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but I knew it must have been whatever body wash he used.

"I'm tired." He sighed wrapping his arms securely around my small waist, and burring his face into my hair. "So very tired."

"Then why don't you take a nap."

His arms tightened around me, almost as if he was afraid I would leave him again. I smiled, "Don't worry, I will be right here when you wake up." I gently ushered him to the ground, and sat net to him. Masquerade almost immediately laid down, dropping his head in my lap. His eyes closed and it wasn't long before his breathing evened out indicating he was asleep. Lovingly, I caressed his cheek then reached down and grabbed one of his hands. "I promise I won't ever leave your side again." As if in response he squeezed my hand in his sleep.

_'I promise...'_

* * *

**Woah! Finally finished! Well I don't really have much to say right here so...Yeah...Well Please leave a review to let me know if I'm doing alright! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! See ya!  
**


End file.
